He was a She?
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: A childhood love. What if Luka meets with her ex-boyfriend? What if she learn he is a she? Confusion and fear are the best words to describe Luka's feelings. Can two girls really love each other? She tries to deny it, especially because of Miku's fervent feelings about her. She is scared. YURI. MAINLY Miku/Luka! Neru/Haku, Len/Kaito, Kaito/Meiko, Gakupo/Rin, Miki/Lily/Gumi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'M ADDICTED TO MIKU X LUKA, I TELL YOU!

Anyways, I'm trying something; writing a fic in English without a beta-reader, without using a translator (sorry Google translate, not this time). I think it's a good way to learn English, and it shows how I'm really writing without any help. Sure, it's difficult, but since I do LIKE English A LOT, it's no problem! I want to be bilingual. D:

So… New fic on Miku x Luka from me. If people know my other fic, _The new student can't be this cute!_, I'll surely really abandon it. It's too depressing; I'll do it only in French. I'm sorry. OTL.

**Title: **'He' was a 'She'!

**Rated: **T, but will surely change to M later on.

**Category: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Parings: **Miku x Luka… And I want others parings. (You choose! Straight, Yuri, Yaoi, twincest… Anything! And at least one with Lily and it has to be a girl! I'll choose two or three pairings, depending on how it'll go. Oh! A love triangle would be cool!)

**Summary: **You should have read it before clicking on it… ROLF.

**DISCLAMAIR: **I OWN NOTHING, OKAY?

Anyways, sorry if it's short, future chapters will be longer. And I have others projects to do (two others French fics), so it'll probably be long before I update.

Oh, and... MY BROTHER LIKES REBECCA BLACK! D:

* * *

><p><strong>°~ 'He' was a 'She'! <strong>

She opened her eyes, but rapidly closed them because of the morning annoying sun. In addition, she had an annoying headache because of her annoying friend. For her, almost everything was annoying, anyway. She was the serious type, the kind of girl who doesn't like to do party and who doesn't need a lot of friends or a boyfriend. She was a lone wolf. The few persons, with who she was friendly, were calling her a 'tsundere'. Maybe she was sometime hiding her feelings, especially her shyness, and maybe she liked to give a kick on the butt of people who was irritating her, but hey, it doesn't mean she is.

Some people were also calling her 'the cold beauty'. It was mainly because of her wavy pink hair, her bright blue eyes with a hint of teal in them, her delicate face who showed rarely a smile, these perfect shaped lips and… this incredibly things she had near her chest – what people would call 'one of the sexier thing of God's creations'. Boys and even a few girls already asked her out, but she was refusing them all. She was inaccessible. Nevertheless, she didn't need this kind of person in her life. Love was practically always a synonym of suffer.

The pink-haired girl growled when a person lifted her blanket – she didn't need to see who it was; it was obviously her friend, her colleague. She murmured something incomprehensible, and refused to open her eyes.

"C'mon, wake up, you sleepyhead.", echoed a bright, loud female voice, making the pinkette roared practically like a lion. Her friend sighed, but refused to abandon. "If you don't get up your lazy ass in one minute, I'll have to rape you."

The cold beauty didn't move a single finger, accustomed to her friend's inappropriate behavior. "Shut up, Lily… You're saying nonsense…" She muttered in a sleepy tone, eyes still firmly closed. She could still sense an evil smirk on her lips. She sighed, and decided to finally look at her. Her blond hairs were tied up in a ponytail, but what she was surprised to see was the pink apron she was wearing. She blinked. "Don't tell me you did the breakfast…" She said, in a desperate way. The last time Lily had cooked something, she had been sick; she really didn't know how to cook.

"Yup, I did." She replied, with a proof smile on her face. The pinkette sweat dropped, and shrugged. She moved one of her hands on her forehead, grimacing. Last night had been a real hell. Lily had invited some weird friends. Loud music, alcohol… She clearly remembered had been forced to drink because of her annoying roommate. She didn't wanted to participle to her party, but the blonde started to say things like 'Luka is too serious' or 'she's a coward'. She had been pissed off and proved to Lily she was able to get drunk, and that's why she had this headache and that's why she didn't remembered a single thing about what she did.

She finally got up, lazily stretching her arms. She yawned and headed to the kitchen to notice that the breakfast was already done. She sat on one of the chairs, taking pills that were already on the table and took a sip of the orange juice… Lily had made eggs; they seemed to be well-cooked. She then took a bite and suddenly spit it. Hell, it tasted burn. She looked undo her eggs and groaned. It was all grey, all burned.

She looked in front of her to notice teal eyes observing her. She shrugged, and looked at Lily who was silently eating… Wait, what? She looked again in these deep teal orbs, with widened eyes. Who was this girl? She had a big smile on her face, two ponytails of the same color of her eyes, a baby face…

"Um… Lily?" She looked at her friend, confused.

"Mm…?" She hummed, like if nothing was wrong, like if it was normal that this girl was there.

"Who the hell is this girl! ?" She asked, angry, pointing at this stranger. It was probably one of the girls with whom she had sex. What was bothering her was the fact she seemed a little too young. Hell, she seemed to be minor. The blonde frowned, while the teal-haired girl seemed to be a little hurt, and Luka was so damn confused.

"Wait, Luka… You're telling me you don't remember?" Lily said, a bit surprised. The pinkette, upset, looked at the girl. Did she have done something to her? Oh God, if she had done these kinds of things to her, she'll never forgive herself. Seeing the fear in her friend's eyes, the blonde smirked; she was amused by the situation. "Actually, you had kissed her and had touched her a bit, but nothing bad, I assure you."

Luka then seemed to be in a total panic. She was not like her friend; Lily was the kind of person whom had sex with some girls she practically didn't know, but the pinkette was straight! Heck, she wouldn't have done something like this. The stranger then chuckled and looked at the blonde-haired girl.

"Lily-senpai, stop that. You haven't changed a bit…" The tealette said, laughing. Her voice was high pitched but adorable. She then observed Luka with the head leaning on one side. "Don't worry, she's kidding. You have done nothing to me." The pink haired girl sighed with relieved, but frowned. It looked like she knew Lily…

"Did Lily have…?" She asked, a bit worried. The stranger shook her head, and Lily laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, Luka! How can you think such a thing? She's too young for me and not the kind of girls I like. Damn, she almost doesn't have breasts." Luka couldn't help herself but to look, and it was true. The tealette pouted and looked at Lily, angry.

"I have!" she shouted to her, like a child. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Sure… Look at Luka and see what real boobs are." The perverted young woman said. Luka crossed her arms, looking angrily at her friends. The stranger giggled. The pinkette then decided to ignore all of this. She was probably one of new Lily's friends. She then got up from her chair and took an apple. She preferred to eat this, than to eat what her friend just cooked.

"I'll tell you a secret, Miku… Luka's boobs are truly real. I accidently saw them. Actually I… Ow!" Lily just got slapped on the back by an angry and embarrassed Luka.

"S-Shut up, b-baka!" She exclaimed, blushing a bit. Lily was fantasying on her well-build chest, and it had the gift to bother Luka each time. The blonde massaged the back of her head, an amused smile splitting her face. "You're such a pervert, Lily…" She pouted, annoyed. "I'm wondering why I'm still your friend…" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She and Lily were childhood friends, and the blonde practically always had been like this.

Lily sighed and raised her hands in a defensive way. She looked seriously in her eyes, frowning. "You really don't remember, are you?" She asked, looking a bit worriedly at the tealette whom lowered her head slightly.

"It's fine, Lily-senpai…" She muttered, even if her sudden low tone of voice proved the contrary. Luka then looked at her, frowning. She didn't remember a single thing… The stranger abruptly got up from her chair, and showed her hand to her for a handshake. Luka just looked at it. "I'm Miku… Hatsune Miku." She said with a little smile.

"Miku…?" She promptly repeated, looking seriously in her eyes. She however didn't shack the hand she was offering to her. "I'm Lu-…"

"Luka Megurine… I already know." Miku said, looking uncomfortably at the ground. Lily watched the scene with widened eyes, and suddenly slapped her hand on the table.

"Oh shit, that's awkward." The blonde replied, a bit angry. Miku smiled to Lily and shook her head, telling her it was fine. She then looked at the clock, blinked and suddenly headed toward the door.

"I have to go or I'll be late for school!" The tealette exclaimed, panicking. "See you later, Lily-senpai! And um… Luka…" She said, a bit uncertain and leave in a hurry, looking a bit sad.

The pinkette widened her eyes and looked at Lily whom suddenly twisted her ear. "How can you forget her…? You're such an idiot, Luka! Now, I'm sure she's hurt…" She scowled, while Luka was trying to protect her poor little ear. She glared at her, massaging it.

"I really don't know who she is!" The pinkette replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "The only Miku I know was my first crush. And he was a boy." There was a silent, until Lily broke it, laughing loudly, practically rolling on the floor. She even had tears in her eyes. Luka blushed, embarrassed. She had the impression she was making fun of her.

"That's the best joke you ever made!" Lily exclaimed, putting a hand on her own stomach, showing she was finding this so funny that it hurt. "Oh my God… I can't believe you thought she was a boy! Haha! Oh… Shit… So funny…"

Luka blinked, before blushing heavily. She slapped the back of her head. "B-but… She was looking like a boy! And you always said 'he' when you were talking about her! And… WHAT THE HECK! I HAD MY FIRST KISS WITH A GIRL!" She realized, in front of a Lily whom didn't stop laughing. She wiped her tears.

"Damn, Luka… I thought you knew she was a girl. If I was saying 'he', it was mainly to tease her, because she was looking like a boy…" She explained, seriously. Luka couldn't believe this. She was also calling her a 'he' and now he was a 'she'. Miku was a childhood friend of her and Lily. In this time, she had short hairs and hadn't any breast. She was even wearing clothes for boy! She was her first crush, her first kiss… Miku had to move out with her parents, so they had been separated. But now, she was back, lot of years later.

"Goddammit! _He_'s really girly now…" Luka said, out of nowhere. "Can't believe this… Back then, when we were friends, she acted like a boy and now she's…" It was kind of normal if she didn't recognize her; she had now long hair, she was wearing a skirt (which she had never wear), she was acting more like a girl… "Argh! 'He' was a 'she'! If I would have known that, I wouldn't have kissed her. I'm straight… But wait! She knew I was a girl, right?" She asked, looking at Lily whom nodded and sighed.

"She forgot her schoolbag. You should run after her and explain all this to her, not to me…" The blonde groaned, and gave the bag to Luka. "She shouldn't be far from here…"

The pinkette nodded, thanked her, opened the door to go outside and blinked when she was Miku whom were about to knock on the door. "Um… I forgot my bag." She shyly said, before grabbing it from Luka's hands whom took her arm to push her outside and closed the door, not wanting Lily to interrupt them.

"Can I talk to you?" The pink-haired girl asked, without any emotions.

"Uh… Yes, of course."

The pinkette sighed loudly. "I remember who you are, now…" She said, looking at her. The tealette then squealed happily and hugged her. Luka widened her eyes, trying to push her. There was nothing more than a hug to irritate her.

"I'm so happy you remember! You know, I never have forgotten you, Luka. You were always in my mind; I never had been able to forget my first 'little' crush." She admitted, before being finally pushed by Luka.

"Look Miku, about that, I thought you were a boy. And we were kids. You should forget this." She seriously whispered, remembering about the promise they had made. They had said that when they will see each other again, they'll become lovers. Of course, they were really young to believe such a thing, but Miku seemed to be hurt by what she just said. She lowered her head, pouting.

"But I was waiting for you, Luka! What about the promise we made? And what if I'm not a boy? You still had been able to fall for me!" She shouted, making Luka growl.

"Tsk. This promise was stupid. You really believed that once we'll get older, we will still love each other? Everything has changed, Miku. The way I see life, the way I see people, I'm not the same anymore. Besides, I'm straight. If I have known you were a girl, I wouldn't have fallen for you." She coldly said. She really didn't want to have this girl near her too much; she was pissing her off already. She was too excited and childlike. Miku looked at the ground, staying silent.

"Yeah… You really have changed… Back then, you were so kind and sweet… Now, you're unfriendly." The tealette said, starting to leave. "Anyways, I'm sorry. I have to go." She said, running.

She could see that Miku was hurt, but she didn't care. She was just one of her old friends, one of the people who wanted to date her. She was like everyone else. She was a kid, back then. It wasn't had been real feelings…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pwet. Weird end, but never mind. Don't forget to suggest a paring if you have one in mind. (Straight, Yaoi, Yuri, twincest… Anything!) And… Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Finally... I'll probably only do short chapters.

So I thought a bit about the pairings and I'll choose them:

Neru x Haku (Since I also like this couple and two people requested it.)

The love triangle will be: Meiko x Kaito x Len. (Kaito on top of the triangle, so expect some Yaoi between Kaito & Len.)

Gakupo x Rin. (Relation between prof/student.)

And I still hesitate about Lily... Maybe Miki? But I'm not sure since I don't think they'll be good together. Gumi, maybe...? Don't know.

**Paru:** Omg. *Hugs her* I'm glad you read it, really. But I don't know who's Nita, thought. And yup. The first time Lily is appearing in my fic, but since I'm starting to like her, I just can't ignore her, anymore. (Actually, I'm now liking Lily x Luka, so... xD) And for the love triangle, I couldn't refuse it to you. You always support me, and I like Meiko x Kaito and Kaito x Len, so it's fine. Anyways, thank you! And if you ever want to write your review in French, you can do it. x)

**Yuuki Yami: **Thanks! I'm happy that you're happy because I make an another fic in English. Tehee. I'm not surprised to find out there's some things which are wrongs, and I'm reading myself to find them. ^ w ^

**Lukadaisuki: **I'm not sure if I'll do a love triangle between these three, but if not, I'll probably do a Miki x Lily.

**IdrewAcow: **I know the 'cold beauty' already had been done, but still, I like Luka that way, so I couldn't restrain myself from doing it. For Lily, it won't be Haku for sure; Neru x Haku wins! But for Gumi, I'm not entirely sure... Anyways, thank you for the comment!

**PhiX3: **Hehe. Don't worry, there'll be no Rin x Len. Besides, if I were a twin, I'll surely understand you. So for the pairings, maybe Miku x Luka x Lily, but I'm not sure. For the rest, I don't really know Ruko and Ritsu, so...

**KuroMiko: **Thank you! The fact that my English is fine, it's mean a lot for me. I'm glad you think that Lily's personality seems to fit her, since it's the first time I'm adding Lily in my fics. But I won't do Lily x Haku, since I'll do Haku x Neru.

**Len: **Hehe. It's not the first time you're reviewing my fics and I want to say a big thanks to you! By the way, I like your French. And I like your avatar of Kate. Anyways, I'm happy you think it's good so far. I'll try to do my best with grammar's errors. But, I won't do Len x Rin (even if I like the pairing). Thanks~

**Anonymous: **Aw, thank you! What you said about my English means a lot to me. For Lily, I still hesitate between Miki and Gumi. ;3

**The innocent stranger: **Neru x Haku wins! Hehe. Thank you for your comment!

**Meislovely: **LMAO. Don't worry, there'll be Neru x Haku. Your comment was funny, but I liked it. Thanks you for the review!

Anyways, you guys RAWK! Here's the second chapter. Hope I didn't make a lot of faults and hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Neru sighed loudly when she entered her apartment. She deposed her two plastic bags on the floor, before turning up the light. She had been in the grocery store to buy some useful foods she needed; rice, ramen, fishes and some canned food. She was working hard, and she had just enough money to properly take care of herself, but she had still difficulty to pay her apartment…<p>

Several alcohols' bottles were lying on the floor, next to a grey-haired young woman who was sleeping with a bottle in one of her hands. Neru sighed and started to clean up the mess her friend did. It was now common for her to see this. Haku always got drunk, especially when she wasn't with her. She was depressive and she was trying to forgot her hurting past by drinking sake. A few months ago, Haku started her singing career; some people liked her, but she also had a bunch of haters. She started to be gloomy because of insults she received. She then stopped her career and people still continued to insult her.

Neru patted Haku's shoulder to wake her up, but she didn't move a single finger. "Haku, c'mon, wake up…" She said, angrily at the fact she got drunk. Her friend then growled and blinked many time before sat down on the sofa. She seemed to be a little confused.

"Neru…?" She murmured, in a low, rusty voice. Just by the tone of her, the blonde-haired girl could notice that she was indeed drunk. She exhaled noisily, angry at her. In reality, she was worried for her, but she didn't show it.

"Haku! Really, how many times did I tell you to stop drinking? I'll stop to give you moneys if you just buy alcohol! If you continue, you will be… um… Wha-… Haku?" Neru was surprised; the grey-haired girl was hugging her, whispering her names a lot of times. The blonde-haired girl tapped her on the back when she started to sob. She sighed.

"Neru, pl-please don't abandon me. I promise to you, I'll stop…" She cried, a bit incomprehensibly, tightening the embrace. Neru blinked, confused. She gently pushed her and looked seriously in her ruby colored eyes.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say I'll abandon you…" The blonde sighed, and smiled when she saw the little smile on her friend's lips.

"Really?" Haku asked, leaning her head on one side. Neru patted her head.

"Yeah, really… You're just like a kid sometime…" She said, smiling. She then took her hand and led her in her bedroom. "You should rest. You seem tired." The grey-haired girl nodded and cuddled on the bed. Neru covered her with a blanket. "Make good dreams…" She simply murmured, before starting to leave, but Haku grabbed her by the arm.

"C-Can you stay with me?" Her friend asked, worried. Neru smiled softly at her and shook her head.

"I'm sorry; I have some things to do." She replied, leaving. She headed in the kitchen, grabbing her plastic bags, starting to place the things she bought in the right places. She sighed. Haku was her best friend, but she wasn't responsible. It was like if she had a kid with her, but deep down, she appreciated her company…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was rapidly flipping a fashion magazine, a little bored. Not that she was usually interested in these sorts of things, but she was just a bit curious. It was Lily's fault to put this magazine on the table; it catches her attention. She put it down and watched her others friend's magazines. It was practically just about fashion. Lily, who was naturally boyish, it was surprising for her to see she was interested in this. She took one in hazard and started flicking it. She widened her eyes, before blushing heavily. She rapidly closed it and read the title; 'Lesbian's hard sex'. She slapped the magazine on the table, angry.

"Lily! Come here, right now!" She furiously screamed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was probably hiding those sex magazine behind the fashion ones. The blonde-haired girl appeared, her arms raised in a defensive way. Just by hearing Luka's tone of voice, she guessed she had done something bad.

The cold beauty grabbed the magazine and put it on Lily's face. The blonde haired-girl blinked. "What the hell is this?" She shouted at her friend who suddenly grinned, amused by the fact that she had discovered her dirty little secret.

"Oh… This?" Lily said, innocently. "Well, you know, it's just that when I'm… Ow! That's hurt!" The blonde-haired girl growled because of an embarrassed and angry Luka who had just slapped the back of her head with the magazine.

"No details, you perverted girl!" She screamed, blushing. She then launched it hardly on her face, before locking herself in her bedroom. "Stupid Lily…" She whispered, lying down on her bed, observing the ceiling of her room with a sigh. Her friend was a real pervert; it wasn't rare for her to talk about sex, but even if she was, she knew that she still had a good heart… Well, sometime…

She suddenly blushed heavily when she remembered what she saw in the magazine. She growled and nuzzled her red face in her pillow. She had just learned that there was more ways for two girls to have sex than she thought.

"Really… Stupid Lily…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Kaito-nee! Wait for me~" Exclaimed a high pitched voice. Hearing the recognizable voice, the blue-haired boy turned to her with a small smile. The girl then hugged him and purred like a kitten. Kaito laughed a bit, trying to push her.

"Miku-chan, stop doing this, you're embarrassing me." He said, gently patting her head. The tealette then muffled a 'nyan', but continued to purring in his arms. Kaito didn't push her this time, laughing because of her friend's weird behavior. Miku was one of his childhood friends. He was happy to see her again, but he was also surprised to see how she had changed. She was… well… looking like a _real_ girl, now. They had seen each other just a few days ago; she had just moved in her old town.

"You seem to get along pretty well with this girl…" Suddenly said a female voice. Kaito froze and turned around to see the new arrival; he seemed afraid to see a monster. Miku leaned her head on one side to see a young woman with brown short hairs. She seemed to be a bit angry, or to be more exact, jealous. The tealette looked at the blue-haired boy, frowning.

"Oh… Your girlfriend?" She asked him. Kaito nodded, cleared his throat and pushed Miku from the embrace, nervous. He ran his hand in his own hairs, trying to think about something intelligent to say to his jealous girlfriend. He turned to her to notice that her arms were crossed over her chest, waiting for an explication.

"W-Well… She's just a childhood friend, y-you know…" He murmured, a bit afraid by his furious girlfriend. He tried to not make her angry, but it didn't work…

"Why are you so nervous, then? Are you hiding something?" She asked him, tapping one of her feet. Miku was watching them in a curious way. The situation was a bit awkward...

"Um… He's just a friend, Miss…" Replied the tealette, smiling. The young woman sighed and looked at Kaito who immediately nodded. She then pulled his scarf, bringing him closer to her.

"You're mine, Bakaito, don't forget this." She said, kissing his cheek. Miku laughed because of the surname. She already liked this woman... She then showed her hand to her for a handshake.

"I'm Miku. Hatsune Miku." She said, before Kaito's girlfriend shook her hand in a gentle way. She smiled to her. "And don't worry; I won't steal your boyfriend. I already have someone in mindé" She added, thinking about a certain pink-haired girl. The blue-haired boy frowned.

"I'm Meiko." She simply answered. She was about to say something else, but suddenly had been interrupted by two twins who were arguing on something. There were pushing each other and one of the two – the boy – had been pushed on Kaito who frowned. He looked down to see it was his young friend.

"Hey, Len-kun. You're still fighting with your sister?" He asked, a bit amused… Len then blushed heavily and lowered his head. He shuttered something incomprehensible, before being pushed by his twin.

"It's him who started it! He stole the last orange!" She shouted, pointing at him. Meiko sighed and walked between the two, while Miku was laughing. She was finding them pretty funny, actually. The tealette couldn't help herself when she saw Len; she hugged the boy who suddenly blushed.

"How cute~!" She exclaimed, embarrassing more the young boy who tried to push away from this stranger. Kaito then laughed and helped Len by pulling Miku by the arm.

"Don't worry, Len-kun, Miku is always like this. To believe that she doesn't know what shyness is…" He said, chuckling, while the tealette leaned her head on one side. Len nodded, blushing again. He was always red when he was near him.

"You'll have to pay me this orange, Len!" Shouted the other twin, trying to push him again, but Meiko grabbed her by the arm, preventing her from doing this. Contrary to his brother who couldn't hurt a bug, Rin was violent and didn't retrain herself from saying what she thought.

Miku watched the scene, feeling a bit transparent. She then cleared her throat to have the attention when she saw what time it was. "I have to go. I promised to Lily-senpai that I'll meet her after school." She said, a bit shyly. She had met Kaito in the way to go to Lily's house; but she didn't think to meet these new people. She already liked them, thought…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily sighed loudly, still massaging the back of her head. She didn't think that Luka would have discovered her magazines, but she was still amused by the reactions she got from her. The pink-haired girl had been so embarrassed and angry that she couldn't help herself from laughing silently. She knew anyway that her friend will soon forget this, and even apologized to have slapped her.

She sat down on the sofa, sighing. She closed her eyes, but soon opened them when she heard her ringtone. She opened her cell phone. She grinned when she saw who it was. It was one of the girls with who she already had a little adventure… She was about to text back, but been interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed and got up. She opened the door to notice it was Miku, accompanied by a girl with red hair. She frowned.

"Hi, Lily-senpai!" Exclaimed the tealette, before pushing the stranger inside who was looking at Lily in 'awe'. The blonde-haired girl grinned at her. She was cute, even if she was not the kind of girl she likes.

Miku looked around the house, certainly looking for Luka. Lily sighed. "If you're searching Luka, she's in her room." The teal-haired girl nodded cheerfully and headed toward where she was pointing, before looking at the red-haired girl. "Miki, wait here, okay? It won't be long." The named Miki nodded as an answer.

Lily frowned and watched Miku's friend. She was searching in the fridge. The blonde-haired girl coughed, surprised that this girl hadn't any shy. "Well… Make yourself at home…" She sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. Miki then had a big smile on her face, before grabbing cherries from the fridge. Lily blinked and looked at her; she sat on one of the chairs, starting to eat. There was then a long silent, until Lily decided to sit in front of her.

"So… um… You're Miku's friend?" She asked to Miki who was cheerfully eating cherries. The red-haired girl nodded happily and finally looked in Lily's deep blue eyes.

"Yup! You must be Lily, then? You're sexier than I thought you would be." Miki admitted, without any shy. The blonde just grinned, having a little idea in her mind.

While Lily had finally found a surely bad idea, Miku entered Luka's room silently, wanting to surprise her. Nevertheless, she froze immediately when she remembered what she told her yesterday. Maybe she didn't want to see her? Maybe she shouldn't see her? She shook these uneasy thoughts from her mind and approached. She could notice pink hair on the bed; she was sleeping.

The tealette smiled and observed her sleepy, peaceful face. Right now, she seemed so different from the first time she saw her; Luka hadn't showed a single smile, her expression always had been so serious, but now… she looked so innocent, so sweet, so kind… She stared at her in awe. Luka became a beautiful young woman. She also was when they were younger, but now she was so womanly… Her pale skin showed no defaults, she had perfect shaped lips, her wavy pink hair stood with her face.

Miku then gently touched her cheek with her fingertips, feeling the softness of it. She hadn't been able to forget her, her first crush, her first kiss and the promise they had made when they were younger. Luka suddenly moved a bit, making the tealette froze. Did she have waked her up? But she soon sighed with relieved when she heard a soft snore coming out from her mouth. She then silently chuckled.

"My, my, so cute~!" She squealed a bit too loudly as the cold beauty finally opened her eyes. Their eyes met, looking at each other silently, until Luka finally realized who it was. She brusquely sat down on her bed, blinked and then blushed heavily.

"Wha-wha… WHAT?" She shouted, seeming angry. Miku then immediately raised her hands, showing she was innocent, until her gaze lowered to her breasts. She blushed when she saw that one of her camisole slip was down her shoulder, showing a bit too much of her skin. Luka's eyes then followed Miku's gaze and then blushed much more (if it was possible at this rate.)

The tealette difficulty gulped her saliva and looked away, embarrassed as Luka covered herself with her blanket.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted, angrily, pointing the door. Miku jumped in a surprised way, but refused to move.

"... I… I didn't see anything!" She lied, awkwardly. Actually, she saw _almost_ everything, but she couldn't tell her this. Luka roared like a lion as the tealette started to go away. The pink-haired girl was kind of scary…

"YOU LIAR! YOUR FACE IS ALL RED!" She screamed, trying to hit her with her pillow. Miku yelped and finally got out of the room. She then entered the kitchen, trying to be innocent, but widened her eyes by what she saw; Miki was sitting on Lily's laps as she was feeding her with cherries. The blonde-haired girl probably had manipulated her with them; Miki would do ANYTHING to have some cherries.

"What are you doing, Lily-senpai?" She asked a bit surprised about the situation. She then received a slap on the back of her head. She turned her gaze to see that Luka had followed her with her pillow. When the cold beauty finally saw Lily, her face grew red, probably from anger.

"PEDOPHILE! PERVERT!" She shouted to her friend as Lily grabbed Miki's hand and started to pull her away from the house.

"… That's a F5… Run to save your life!" Lily cried to Miki, leading her out of the house to protect her. Miku then looked at Luka; she seemed to be so angry; her face was all red from anger. She was about to smash the blonde-haired girl on the head, but the tealette suddenly hugged Luka, closing her eyes, trembling a bit, trying to calm her down. She was relieved when she could feel her relax, probably because of shock.

"Miku…?" The cold beauty successfully articulated. Miku then sighed, as memories of the past suddenly entered her mind… The warmth from her body felt as good as before… Her heart was beating really fast in her chest. She then broke the hug, lowering her gaze.

"I truly won't be able to forget you, after all. I'm sorry, Luka." She admitted truthfully, looking at Luka's widened eyes. Miku observed Lily who was silently watching the scene. She sighed when she only got silence as an answer.

Without a word, she opened the door to rejoin Miki, but soon stopped hearing Luka's voice. "You should. Forget me, Miku. Past is the past. You're a girl. I am too…"

The tealette felt her heart hurt in her chest.

"I know…" She simply replied, closing the door behind her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello, guys! Here's the chapter 3th. Hope you'll enjoy it~

**IdrewAcow: **Aw, thank you! Miku will convince to Luka that loving a girl isn't a sin? Well, we'll see about that. Tehee~

**Yuuki Yami: **Glad you thought it was cute. Thank you for leaving a review. ^_^

**Xlimasx: **It's me who thank you for reviewing. Gakupo x Len? I won't change idea for parings, I'm sorry. The plot is already in my head, and there's things I can't change. For Rin x Lily, it could work… Mm… I'll see later on. ^_^

**Lukadaisuki: **Glad you think a love triangle between Miku, Luka and Lily would be good. Have an idea in mind and don't worry, MikuxLuka will be way more dominant~ Thanks for the comment~

**KuroMiko: **Miki looking clueless? Haha. Seems like it. I didn't really do it in purpose, but I still see her like the naïve type. Thanks for reviewing~

**the innocent stranger v.2.0 : **Haha. I'm glad you thought it was a nice chapter. Lily will be alright with anyone hot, uh? Hehe. True, but I think Miki is okay for her, but I'm still thinking. I appreciate the fact you find my English good. Thank you!

**Paru: **Yeah, Lily is a pervert! I like her that way. Haha. I also love Len. He's miiiiiine~ *HEADSHOT*. Okay more seriously, it's okay if you can't do long review with a PSP, I still liked it. Thank you. (It's okay. You can write your review in English.)

**Len: **Sorry if there's no LenxRin. I can't do this couple, cauz' Len is kidna gay in my fic, so… And aw, it's me who is thanking you for this great review. And don't say your French sucks. It's good, really. There's worse, I tell you. And I'm glad you think my English is 8.5/10… It really means a lot to me! If you ever write MikuxLuka, I'll be there to read them. :D Thank you! Really liked your review.

**Zatsune: **Oh! I'm glad you're reviewing my story, RP partner. Hehe. And yup, I like it when Lily is perverse, and I think you should know it from now. Haha. There'll be a love triangle between Miku, Luka and Lily, but MikuxLuka will be more dominant. I'm happy you think I'm a good writer. I appreciate it. Thank you for this comment~

So here it is, guys! Hope I didn't make lot of faults.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Rin! Wake up, you'll really be late!" Shouted a young boy's voice who was exhausted by his sister's rebel behavior. It was like more than thirty minutes that he tried to wake her up, but she always answered him in a bad way. Len was yet the brother who every girl dreamed to have; he was so kind that he wouldn't hurt a bug and he was really helpful. He would do almost everything for his twin.<p>

"I don't want to go to school… So… tired…" Growled Rin in a sleepy voice, making Len sighing loudly. He decided to steal her blanket; it was the best and probably the worst way to wake her up.

"Len… Put. My. Blanket. Down." Shouted menacingly Rin who was now sit down on her bed with a very angry look. Len difficulty gulped his saliva, afraid about his twin's anger. He then stepped back a bit from her.

"No, I won't!" He cried in a determinant way. Rin laughed practically in a sadism way, before finally putting down a foot on the floor next to her scared brother. She grabbed her pillow as an advertisement, and seeing that Len wasn't giving her back her blanket, she started to run after him with it. The poor little Len, who had just wanted the upright for his sister, was now trying to escape her.

After some minutes, Rin finally gave up, exhausted to run after him. "Well… At least, now you're awake…" Said Len, with a little smile. His twin looked at him in a bad way, saying that he will regret it from doing this. She then grabbed something fast to eat for the breakfast, before putting her school uniform and putting her usual ribbon on her head. She sighed and rejoined her brother. There were alone at this hour at home; their parents were working really early at the morning, so they were often on their own. What Rin hated in this situation was that Len was doing the 'older' brother while they were both fourteen.

Len then walked to school with a pouted Rin. Before entering it, the blonde-haired girl suddenly grabbed her brother by his collar, shaking him. "Help me, Len! I didn't do my homework and… and… it's with Mister Hiyama!" She shouted at him, panicked. Her twin then sighed, accustomed to this.

"I would have helped you, but it's already too late now. It's your fault. You should have waked up earlier." He scowled, a bit angry at her. Rin then imitated what he said, exasperating Len. She really was childish.

"Well, in reality, it's your fault, Len. I slept badly because you were yelling in your dream; Kaito~ Oooh~ Kaitooo~" Chanted the young blonde-haired girl, imitating Len's voice. Her twin blushed heavily and put a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"T-That's not true!" Len cried, his cheeks as red as tomatoes. Rin then smiled in an amused way. Her brother was acting weird when Kaito was around. He was always blushing or he was looking at him in awe. The fact that Len was maybe gay didn't bother her or something; he was still her stupid brother.

The blonde-haired girl laughed at Len's embarrassed face, before heading to her respective class. She was ready to be scowled by her hateful teacher, but been surprised when she saw long purple hair. She was back from her, but she could notice that she really was tall.

"Um… Excuse me Miss, does mister Himaya is here or are you…? Wha-…" Rin suddenly widened her eyes when she saw she was a 'he'. She then coughed, embarrassed to have called him 'miss'. But what was surprising her was the fact he was so… good-looking… Deep purple eyes that were matching his same color hair. Her heart suddenly beat faster when she saw his amused smile. He laughed.

"Hiyama will be absent for a few months." He replied with a slightly mocking voice; it wasn't the first time that people thought he was a girl. Rin blushed and apologized to have thought he was a woman. She then seated in her respectful place. Mathematic class will surely be more interesting now…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka sighed loudly, putting a hand on her forehead. A headache was tormenting her for a long while now. She had taken some pills, but it's didn't healed her with its supposed good effect. If Lily wasn't messing around, it would surely have helped. The blonde-haired girl was poking one of her cheeks, trying to make her angry. Tired of her annoying behavior, the pinkette took her finger and violently twisted it.

"Stop that, Lily! You're such a burden." She furiously said, crossing her arms over her chest, looking away. The blonde massed her poor little finger that had just been attacked by a violent tsundere. Lily sighed.

"You're really no fun. My, my, Lulu is too serious~" She teased her, grinning, obviously irritating the pink haired-girl. She really hated it when people were saying she was too serious. It was also noticeable that Lily was trying to get her attention – in a bad way, thought. She decided to ignore her, knowing she'll get tired soon.

"I'm going to bed. A headache is killing me, no wonder why." She said, looking accusingly at her roommate. Lily raised her hands in a defensive way, before grabbing something on the table.

"You can't. I rented a movie. Don't want to watch it alone." She replied, showing her the CDs. Luka shrugged her shoulder, showing she didn't care. "Whatever. I'm not in mood." Lily did a face like the _Puss in Boots in Shrek_, looking sad, but it didn't have any effect for the pinkette who started to leave.

The door suddenly opened in a brusque way. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Hatsune was now entering their house like if it was her own. It was surely Lily who told her to enter without knocking.

"Hi!" Cheerfully exclaimed Miku with her high pitched voice, before sitting down on the sofa next to the blonde. Luka growled, putting a hand on her forehead. How great. Now the tealette will empire her headache with her childish behavior.

"Just in time, Miku! I was going to watch a movie, but Luka doesn't want to." Lily said, sadly. The teal-haired girl looked at the pinkette with the head leaning on one side, doing like the blonde with the sad look. Luka looked away, obviously annoyed.

"Fine… I'll watch your stupid movie, but you better leave me alone after it." She finally accepted with an angry gaze, showing she still didn't want to watch it. Lily frowned, looking seriously at her. The Luka she knew would never accept like this, the Luka she knew wouldn't have watched it. Their eyes met and the pinkette immediately looked away, trying to be innocent. The blonde-haired girl stayed silent. It was obvious; it was because of Miku she had accepted.

Lily walked over the television and put the CDs in the Blue-ray, doing like if everything was alright, but deep down, she was feeling a bit uneasy. She then looked at Miku who was balancing her feet, looking intensely at Luka who was sitting next to her, smiling. The pinkette was trying to do like if she didn't know she was looking at her.

The blonde sighed loudly and sat next to Miku. "What's the movie?" The tealette asked while Lily started it. "It's an action movie… With _a lot _of action…" She answered, grinning at Luka, winking. "I know action movies are your favorite." Luka simply nodded, approving what her friend said. It was kind of true. She didn't like romance, horror and comedy. She liked it when it had action.

Miku pouted and crossed her arms. "I prefer romance!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. Lily frowned, but smiled. "Don't worry, there still be romance, believe me…" She replied in a mysterious voice. The movie started in a room where girls were doing a sleepover, talking about school and their boyfriends. They were playing truth or dare…

"Talk about action… If playing truth or dare is… Eh! Goddammit, Lily!" Luka suddenly screamed when two girls were in a hard making out session. Miku was watching the scene curiously in one side until the tsundere put a hand on her eyes to avoid her looking. "Hell, she's minor! Lily, stop that movie right now!" The blonde shrugged, grinning, showing she didn't care about that. She even took Miku by the shoulders, encouraging her to listen to it. A weird, evil laugh suddenly escaped the pinkette's throat while her firsts were clenched. Her laugh was even muffling the moans in the background.

"Um… Lily? I think you should stop…" Whispered Miku in a low voice, a bit afraid by the angry Luka who was seated next to her. Lily sighed but refused to do so, crossing her arms over her chest. It was a bad idea since the pinkette slapped her hard on one of her cheeks before entering her room, screaming profanities. The tealette lowered her head as she heard loud moans coming out from the movie. She didn't know Lily was _this _pervert… She could somehow understand Luka's behavior.

The blonde was massaging her right cheek, annoyed, even if she knew she had deserved it. She was about to get up to join her friend, but Miku did it before her, looking a bit angry at Lily, heading toward Luka's room. The perverted young woman sighed loudly; she had the impression of losing her place, she had the impression that Hatsune was stealing the pinkette from her, and she didn't like it…

Miku entered Luka's room, looking at her. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her legs, seeming angry. The tealette cleared her throat, before sitting down next to her, smiling. The cold beauty looked away, making Miku giggle. She gently put her hand on one of her cheeks to push her face so that she looks at her. The icy blue eyes of Luka looked at her with some surprises. "Hey, don't make that face. I'm sure Lily is doing this only to get your attention…" She said, laughing a bit.

An irritated 'humph' escaped from Luka's mouth. "It's a bad way to get my attention, thought. She's such a perverse." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm tired of her behavior…" Miku nodded, sighing. She could understand her. She wouldn't also like it if she had someone like Lily living with her. Miki was already a burden to live with; she was as much as childish as her and she had to buy cherries every single week or else she'll receive a slap on the face. "I'm even ignoring her and slapping her, but she still continues. I don't understand…" Luka added, while the tealette was surprised she was talking to her that much.

"Well, Lily is Lily, mm? I'm able to remember that when we were younger she was already a perverse, but it really is worse now. Do you remember when she entered a sex store but she had been pushed away?" Miku asked, smiling. The pinkette nodded and she couldn't help herself but to laugh as she remembered. "And the time when she was looking below girls skirt and she suddenly received a slap from an elderly woman?" Luka laughed more, making the tealette smile.

Lily was about to open Luka's door, but froze when she heard the two girls laughing. She hadn't heard her friend laughing from like almost a year. She released the knob, shocked. She put a hand on her own heart. Why did she feel that way? What did it hurt her? She didn't understand. Luka always had been a good friend, just a friend… nothing more. Hatsune was starting to pull her away from her…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Neru sighed at Haku. She knew it was a bad idea to take her in a bar, but the grey-haired woman pleaded her, so she had been 'obligated' to accept. The blonde-haired girl was texting while looking at her with the corner of her eyes. She was drinking too much. She really was worried about her. Haku really was tired of living, she could see it.

"Haku… We're going home." She said a bit harshly, taking her friend's hand and pushed her out. Haku suddenly started to cry. "I haven't finished my beer…" She growled trying to enter the bar again, but Neru was pulling her by the arm. She was just like a kid who didn't want to take a bath.

"You're starting to worry me, Haku! Stop drinking that much! You don't understand…" She screamed, really angry. Her friend told her every time that she'll stop drinking, but she continued and it was worse with each time. The grey-haired girl hugged Neru, crying in her arms as the blonde haired girl sighed. "You don't understand either, Neru! I'm tired of this shit. I have the impression that people are looking at me in a disgusted way! I have the impression of being hated!" She cried, clutching to her friend's shirt.

Neru's facial features suddenly softened. She encircled her friend's waist. "That's not true, Haku… That's not… true… I don't hate you and you have some fans…" She replied to her, taping her back gently. Haku looked in her eyes, crying more. The blonde haired girl widened her eyes. Did she say something wrong?

"Haku, look at me…" She said, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand, before grabbing her hand and entered her apart which was just next to the bar. She helped her friend to lead her to her room and helped her to wear her pajama. Haku was like a child; she had to cook for her, she had to help her to wear cloths, she had to help her with a lot of things. Her friend wasn't living like a normal person.

Haku thanked Neru and hugged her. "Don't leave me, Neru. I need you. I don't know what I would do without you…" She admitted while the blonde haired girl fastened the last button of her shirt. Neru just smiled. "I won't leave you. Never will I…" She replied. The grey haired girl nodded and looked in her eyes, before giving her a small peck on the lips. It wasn't the first time they gave kisses to each other, but it was always fast and meant nothing, but this time, Haku kissed her again. It was longer and deeper. Neru, surprised, froze, but soon returned the kiss. She suddenly was on the bed, Haku on top of her.

"Haku… You're drunk… Mmph…" Her friend kissed her again, using her tongue for the first time, waiting for an entrance. Neru opened her mouth and joined Haku's tongue, dancing. It was the first time they were going this far… They grey-haired young woman's saliva was tasting alcohol. She pulled away from the kiss and ran her fingers in her hair.

"Go to sleep now…" Neru said, pecking softly her lips for the last time as her friend put her head on her chest. "Sleeping… here… Neru is my pillow~" She purred. Neru sighed in an amused way, before kissing her forehead.

"Make good dreams, Haku…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review~?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** We can't upload documents, so I took an old one and edited it. Good idea, nee? Oh and sorry for the faults, guys! You know what? I'm learning English since only four years! And I have to learn it all by myself. But still, I think I'm okay with it.

**Meislovely: **Hehe. Oh my Gosh, thank you so much! Your comment kinda make me laugh! I don't have much to say, but I like your review. (-:

**Zatsune:** *Evil laughs* There will be more of Lily's pervert moments, don't worry. Anyways, thank you for reviewing! Your comments are interesting so far. I'm glad you're enjoying my story, dear RP partner. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! ^ ^

**IdrewAcow: **You're a Haku fan? I also like her a lot! She's different from the others Vocaloid. Anyways, thank you. You're such a faithful reader.

**Lukadaisuki: **You kinda feel sorry for Lily, uh? Hehe. It's her fault from being such a pervert! xD Thank you for your comment! (-;

**the not-so-stanger-anymore: **Haha. Like the pseudo. Anyways, Lily does deserve to be heartbroken! She's too pervert! No, just kidding. I like Lily a lot, so don't worry. Glad you like RinxGakupo. And LMAO! I know; I really have to update my Strawberry Panic fic, but I'm too much into Miku x Luka. D: Anyways, thank you!

**anon: **Mm... Even if you reviewed the first chapter, I still answer you. Even if I would have a beta-reader, I won't find the faults anyway. I can't see them. I'm surely doing the same with each time. Thank you to have said it to me! It's always good to learn it. (-;

**Yuu-neko: **Tehee~ Glad you think it's cute~ ^ w ^

**Madrox: **Oh my God, thank you so much! Your comment made me smile, actually. Receiving such a great comment from a great writer make me happy~ Anyways, glad you like how I portrayed the Neru/Haku; I see their relationship that way, and it's also one of my fav! (-:

**Paru:** Aw! I know how the limit of characters from PSP are sucking. I have a PS3 and it's doing the same thing! And what? You think your teachers had read the chapter 16 of 'The new student can't be this cute!' OMG. LMAO. SO FUCKIN' FUNNY. Plus, there was a 'hard' LEMON. OMG. *Laughs so hard* Anyways, your English is good, by the way! Feel free to write in French if you want to. And you entered a sex shop? Eh? At your age? That's cool. :D Merci pour ton comm'. x)

Thanks to all of you! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter~

* * *

><p>Lily was seated on the sand, watching the ocean near to her apartment. She was so damn confused. Luka was always in her mind after she had heard her laughing with Miku. The pinkette hadn't laughed for almost a year, and now, the tealette was able to. She knew her best friend was a bit curious about two girls being in a love relationship, but for once, she just hoped she was definitely straight. Anyway, she knew if Luka would one day discover she liked girls, she wouldn't say it, she would do like if she liked boys. The pink haired girl was always hiding her real feelings.<p>

The blonde sighed. She was probably just worried about her. Hell, Luka was a friend, just a friend, nothing more. She was just jealous because Miku will maybe become a closer friend than she was with her. She remembered clearly the time when the tealette had to move far away… In this time, Luka and she were both fourteen and Miku was younger than them; she was just ten. Six years had passed since that day…

(Lily's POV)

_Luka was in tears while I was sad. Miku was ready to go, but she wasn't crying. She was even smiling. She was so strong, so mature for her young age. I guess it was because of this that Luka had fallen for 'her'… I was behind them, I was feeling transparent. The tealette was hugging her to try to calm her down, but Luka was screaming to her to not go. _

_"I'm sorry; I really have to go…" Miku had said to her with a small sad smile. "Lily is here. You won't be alone…" The tealette was looking at me, saying to approach them, to try to help her. That was what I did. I had tried to take Luka by the shoulders, but she was pushing me away. _

_"No! I don't care! I want you to stay with me!" The pinkette had cried, forcing her into a hug again. Miku had sighed and had looked in her eyes, smiling._

_ "I'll return to you. Wait for me, okay?" She had asked. Luka didn't really believe her. "Promise that to me!" She had shouted harshly, just like an order. "I promise. I promise to you that we'll see each other again, that we'll be lovers again, but you have to promise me that you'll wait for me…" The pinkette had cried more by what she had just said and nodded. Could you just imagine how I was feeling? I was feeling transparent. It was like I wasn't there anymore. I was just looking at them… I couldn't do anything. _

_There was then a long silence where they were looking at each other intensely. Luka was in love with her, but I didn't know she thought she was a boy. I thought she knew it, but I was wrong. I was teasing Miku with the 'he' thing and the pinkette believed it. _

_"Can we kiss?" Luka had asked to her. I could see that Miku was flustered. I was really surprised. I didn't expect that. But the tealette had accepted. It was their first kiss and the last. It was just a small peck on the lips, but for them, it had seemed to be a lot; I could see their eyes shining from where I was._

_And then, Miku was gone…_

(End of Lily's POV)

Lily sighed loudly. After all this, Luka had become the one she was now; she wasn't the same anymore. She wasn't been the tsundere type when she was younger. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She returned herself to see it was her best friend.

"What are you doing here alone?" She asked to her, eyebrows frowned by worriedness. The blonde sighed and smiled. "Just watching the morning sun…" She answered to her. "What? Are you worried or something?" She said with an amused voice.

Luka sighed and shook her head. "Anyway the breakfast is ready." She said, starting to leave but froze when she heard someone calling Lily. She turned her head and noticed it was a girl with short green hair. She hugged her friend and kissed her right cheek.

"Thank you for last night!" The stranger exclaimed. Luka widened her eyes and suddenly watched Lily in an angry way. The pinkette clenched her firsts, laughing in a practically sadism way. The blonde difficulty gulped her saliva and raised her hands in a defensive way. "Luka, I swear! It's not what it look like! Gumi is just… uh… a friend!" She said, trying to sound innocent. The named Gumi looked at the two girls and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Oh… I'm sorry! I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" The green-haired girl said, panicking by Luka's angry eyes. She stepped back and pointed Lily in an accused way. "It's Lily! She's the one who wanted to do it!" She then ran away while the blonde glared at Gumi, irritated that she had abandoned her.

"**LILY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!**" She screamed, before twisting the blonde's ear. "You perverted girl!" Lily groaned, massing her ear and also started to run away and rejoined her 'friend'. "Gumi, you have to run faster! That's a F6!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku was taking a hot bath, looking at the ceiling of the room. She sighed, daydreaming. Luka's laugh was still in her head. She was so glad she had been able to make her laugh that her heart was warm. The pinkette really became a wonderful woman. She was so womanly now; a perfect shaped body, a well-developed chest and deep icy eyes. The only thing that was bothering her was her personality. She had so changed. She wasn't the same anymore. When they were younger, she was the kind, shy type. Now she was kind of cold and… violent. The tealette sighed. Luka was the one who had been pleading her to return to her and now she was ignoring her. She didn't understand… But besides all that, Miku had matured. Her feelings had deepened; they weren't the same as when she was ten years old. It wasn't these innocent, unknown feelings. Now whenever she was near her old love, she was feeling weird. Her breath was more difficult to support, her heart was tingeing in a nice way, she wanted to hug her, she wanted to feel her warmth against her own body and she wanted to feel her feminine curves… She then blushed and shivered.

The tealette groaned and finished washing herself. She got out from the bath, before drying her hair. Since they were really long, it took her nearly fifteen minutes. She then did her two usual twin tails. She wore a black skirt, white shirt with a flashy blue tie. She looked herself in the mirror in profile. She bumped her torso, before pouting. She was almost flat-chested.

She then entered the kitchen and looked at her friend, Miki, who was seated on the sofa, laughing at a comedy in the television while eating cherries. Miku seated in the Indian style next to her. The red-haired girl looked at the tealette, smiling. "Will you go see Luka today?" She asked to her.

Miku shrugged, before sighing. "Yeah, probably…" She answered, grabbing a cherry from her friend's bowl, chewing it. Miki nodded cheerfully, before clapping the tealette's hands, grinning widely. "Then, I want to go with you!" She happily exclaimed. "I want to see that Lily again!" Her last sentence made Miku choke. She looked seriously at her friend, unsure. "Lily-senpai? I don't want you to go near her too much… She's the type of women who only spend a night with some girls… Don't trust her." She explained.

Miki pouted, but nodded. "Fine… But I still want to…-Ah! Oh no!" Her friend suddenly looked sad. The tealette frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked to her, worried. The red-haired girl then shook Miku in an angry way. "You ate the last cherry!" She shouted, taping her back so that she spit it, but it obviously didn't work.

The tealette got up rapidly from where she was seated and stepped back from her. "C-Calm down… I'll go buy some. I have to buy leeks anyway, so… uh… stay here, okay?" She said, trying to calm her down. When Miki hadn't cherries, she got really mad at her. It was scary. "You better." She simply replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Miku nodded and quickly went outside, sighing with relieved. What a chance that the grocery store was near.

She entered it and greeted Teto, the employer of the store. She headed to the refrigerators, looking at the big plastic bags of cherries. She took the one where they were redder – since it was Miki's preference. She was about to approach the leeks, but suddenly bumped accidently into someone. Lot of ramen boxes fell on the floor. She excused herself and leaned to grab them. She gave them back to the person and widened her eyes when she met deep ruby eyes. She had grey hair, but what was surprising her was the fact she seemed scared, and not only that; she had a feeling of deja-vu.

"Shit! Stop looking at her like that!" An angry voice abruptly shouted. Miku jumped and looked around to notice a girl with long blonde hair, attached in a single ponytail. She was frowning with anger. The tealette difficulty gulped her saliva. She was about to apologize, but the stranger groaned. "Goddammit! She's normal. You people really doesn't have heart!" She screamed, grabbing furiously the ramen boxes, before grabbing the scared grey-haired woman's hand, pulling her away.

Miku blinked but approached them. "Wait!" She exclaimed, putting a hand on the shoulder of the red eyed girl. The woman jumped heavily, before stepping back rapidly, nearly falling on the ground. The tealette widened her eyes. The other girl violently pushed her on a wall, teeth clenched. "Damn! Leave her alone!" Miku raised her hands in the air as a sign of defense. She looked at the grey-haired woman who was looking away. "Are you Yowane Haku…?" She asked, uncertain.

"Yes, she is! You have a problem with that or what?" The blonde replied.

The tealette suddenly relaxed. "I… no… Actually, I'm a fan." She admitted. Neru's facial features softened. She sighed with relieved and grabbed Miku's arms, pulling her away a bit. She looked at her seriously. "You really are a fan? Or are you some of her haters?" Miku was a bit surprised by the question, but she shook her head. "Yowane always has been an inspiration to me…" She truthfully admitted.

Neru smiled softly and showed her hand to her. "I'm Akita Neru. I'm Haku's best friend." The tealette smiled back, relieved. This girl was only protecting her; she could understand. "Hatsune Miku." She simply replied, shaking the hand.

"Listen to me, don't ever do that again. Haku is depressed. When people are looking at her the way you did, it make her nervous." She explained, worried. Miku was surprised; she could see that this Neru cared a lot about Haku. "I understand… I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare her. But what if I ask her an autograph? Would it be okay?"

The blonde sighed, but nodded. She mentioned her to follow her as they approached the old star. "Haku… This is Miku. She's a fan." Neru was talking to her like if she was a child. The tealette cheerfully nodded and scratched her nose shyly. Haku was still unsure. "Don't worry. She only wants an autograph. She's a _friend_, Haku." The grey-haired girl nodded slowly. Her expression was blank.

Miku pulled out a sheet and a pen from her pocket; she always had them with her. It could always be useful. She smiled softly at the star as she took what she was handing to her with tremble hands. She signed the sheet and gave it back to her. The tealette then squealed happily. "Thank you so much! I'm so happy!" Yowane, who wasn't used to that sort of reaction, smiled slightly.

Neru hugged her friend happily. "Haku… Congratulation… I know it was hard for you, but you did it. I'm glad." She said, ruffling her head. The grey-haired girl chuckled by the caress, heartwarming. Miku was watching the scene in awe, before remembering Miki who was waiting for her. She sighed. "I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again one day!" The tealette cheerfully exclaimed. Neru just nodded with a grin.

Miku paid the cherries. She was so excited because she had met her idol that she forgot to buy leeks. She entered the house happily and gave the bag to Miki who immediately started to eat them. "Miki! Guess what? I met Yowane-sama!" The red-haired girl widened her eyes. "Yowane? You mean, Yowane Haku?" She asked excitedly. Miku nodded and showed her the paper. Miki squealed when she saw the signature. "That's so cool, Miku!"

"I know right!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The bell rang, showing that it was the end of class. Rin sighed heavily. For once, she dreamed that math class could never end. Her new teacher, named Kamui Gakupo, was so good-looking, so nice that she wasn't listening to the courses anymore; she was always daydreaming, daydreaming about his smile that made her melt, about his deep purple eyes, about his perfect shaped face. She regretfully got up from her chair, starting to go away.

"Kagamine-san. Can I talk to you?" Gakupo asked, frowning. Rin froze and looked at him nervously. She wanted to jump of joy, but she restrained herself. She approached his desk as he was looking at a paper. "How do you do to have such bad results?" He asked, looking a bit angry at her. Rin thought for a moment. She couldn't say to him that it was his fault; if he wouldn't be this good-looking, it would have helped. "I'm getting distracted a bit too much…" She murmured, blushing. She was about to take the sheet to look at her results, but touched his hand. She shivered at the touch.

"A bit too much, uh? I can see that. 10/100… I have to see you tomorrow at noon. We'll try to do something about that, okay?" He said seriously, looking in her eyes. Rin suddenly stopped to daydream, slapping her hands on his desk. "What? No way!" She shouted, not wanting to lose her noon. Gakupo sighed. "No choices..." The blonde sighed heavily.

"Fine…" She said angrily, before rejoining her brother who was waiting for her. Of course, Len started to scowl at her because of her results. Again, Rin emitted what her twin said, in a childish manner. Len stopped to walk and looked at the house next to them. Rin frowned. "I want to see Kaito…" He said, looking shyly at the ground, blushing. His twin grinned widely and took his hand pushing him to the house. "Well then, what's wrong? We'll see him right away!" She shouted happily.

Len blushed heavily and tried to pull away from his sister. "N-No, R-Rin!" But it was too late; she entered the house without knocking, pulling her twin inside. They soon froze when they saw the scene next to them; Kaito and Meiko were in a hard making out session. The woman was on top of the boy, on the sofa. They were kissing each other harshly. Len lowered his head; he seemed hurt. Rin frowned with worriedness… The lovers stopped when they saw the twins. They replaced their hairs and their cloths a bit; they were both blushing from being interrupted.

"W-What are you doing here?" The blue-haired boy asked, embarrassed. Meiko shyly coughed and got up from where she was seated. "Um… I'm going to the… bathroom." The dark-haired woman said, leaving. Kaito nodded at his girlfriend and passed a hand in his bleu hair.

"S-Sorry, Kaito-nee…" Len whispered in a low voice, starting to tear up. He didn't wanted to cry in front of Kaito, but he just couldn't help himself as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Kaito seemed surprised; he was about to say something, but Rin growled. "Bakaito!" She angrily shouted, taking Len's hand.

She got away from Kaito's house, before pulling Len into a hug. He was heartbroken; she could see it. He was crying on her school uniform. "Don't worry, Len. You really love him, uh?" Her twin nodded. "Maybe Kaito-nee is bi, you know?" Rin awkwardly said, trying to comfort her brother.

Len smiled to his twin and sniffed. "Yeah, maybe…" He said, happy that his sister was here for him. Rin took him by the shoulders, grinning. "How about your wonderful sister buys you a banana split?" Len laughed. "Wonderful, you said?" His twin crossed her arms over her chest, frowning.

"Hey! What does that mean?" She asked, as her brother was laughing again. Rin just smiled.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miku entered Luka and Lily's house happily, followed by Miki. The blonde was massing her cheek that had a red mark on it, while the pinkette was angrily cutting vegetables. Lily probably had done something that had irritated her friend. The red haired-girl sat down next to the perverted young woman, laughing. "Look like you received a slap!" Miki exclaimed playfully. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you think?" She said sarcastically.

The tealette approached Luka. Like always, her breath caught in her throat when she saw her. "Hi, Luka…" She shyly greeted her. The pinkette did a 'humph' and stopped to cook, looking at her. "Don't you see I'm busy?" She angrily asked. Miku difficulty gulped her saliva and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry… But can I talk to you?"

The pinkette frowned. "You don't have to ask me." She groaned as the tealette shivered. She was so cold… "I mean, with you… alone…" Miku replied, looking at Lily and Miki who was near them. The blonde met the teal-haired girl's eyes, looking suspiciously at her.

"Luka said she was busy, don't you understand?" Lily said a bit harshly. Luka sighed and accepted, looking unpleased. "Fine… Hurry up because I have to do dinner."

Miku sighed with relieved and followed her childhood friend who entered her room, crossing her arms over her chest. "So what is it?" Luka asked, seeming impatient. The tealette cleared her throat and looked at the floor. She didn't know where to start. She sat down on the pinkette's bed, sighing.

"Listen Luka, it's about the promise we made…" She said a bit sadly. Luka growled and rolled her eyes. "I told you; we were kids. Everything has changed." Angry, Miku abruptly got up and clenched her firsts. "So that's what you think? I waited to be sixteen to see you again! I waited so long! I was so happy to return, so happy to see you! I thought you'll also be it, but I was wrong… Nothing has changed. It's you who have changed, Luka! You were the one crying in my arms, you were the one pleading to see me again!" She shouted.

The pinkette looked away. "You're not a boy…" She simply replied.

"I'm still able to fall for you!" Miku screamed, starting to tear up. Luka looked at her and raised her trembling hand, before slapping her. The tealette immediately passed a hand on her cheek as tears rolled down.

"What? Do you think you're better, Miku, uh? I gave you my phone number and you didn't call me a single time! I wanted to have news from you, but never were you calling me. I was waiting near my phone, waiting for a damn call from you, but you abandoned me like a coward! Besides, you lied to me every day. I thought all the time you were a boy. Can you imagine the shock?" Miku was speechless; she opened her mouth, trying to find something to say. "I didn't lie to you… I really thought you knew…"

The pinkette stayed silent for a while. "Whatever." She replied, walking out of her room, saying nothing more. The tealette sat down on the bed, starting to sob. She curled up. She didn't understand… She really didn't understand.

What was wrong with Luka?

* * *

><p><strong>I like reviews! I like to discover them each time! So please, it will be appreciated! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hayley Williams's voice from Paramore is awesome, just sayin'. (-: (NNG. WANNA GO IN ONE OF HER CONCERTS!)

Here's a short chapter. (Like all the others, actually.)

**Paru: **It's okay for your short review. I still like them a lot. I'm glad you're always here to encourage me. Hehe. Don't worry, this chapter will be happier than the others, I suppose. Thank you for this review! (-:

**Yuukimoko: **You're angry at Luka? Tehee. Well, I don't think you'll still be it, but oh well... Thanks! ^ _ ^

**IdrewAcow:** Aww! Thank you! Glad you like how my story is progressing. And you like my story more than you should? I appreciate it! (-:

**Madrox: **I really like your comments, just saying. I like to read them. I'm so glad you like how I portrayed the Neru/Haku. I wasn't sure about Neru's behavior; I read she was the tsundere type. But anyways, thanks you. Your comments means a lot to me! And a happy end for the three? We'll see about that. ;D

**Lukadaisuki: **Slapping Lily with a Tuna? You rock! Maybe I'll do it in one of future chapters. Aww, thank you so much for the nice thing you said about my English. I appreciate it! (:

**No name: **Your head is empty? Hehe. Yeah! Rin alone with Gakupo... in a classroom... just the two of them. *Wink wink* Just kidding! Anyway, thanks! Glad you think my stories are cute. :3

**Zatsune: **I understand for the short chapter, don't worry. I don't have much to say or else I'll just repeat myself. But thanks for the comment. I appreciate them. Oh and... Mizki will soon appear. Maybe not in the next chapter but soon. (-:

There's not really much that happen in this chapter, but oh well... ;D

* * *

><p>Luka was flustered. Lily was working at this hour of the morning and those damn sex magazines were just in front of her. On the table. She looked at them with the corner of her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She gulped difficulty her saliva, before groaning. What was wrong with her? She had to restrain herself from looking at them, even if it was kind of… tempting... <em>'Goddammit, I'm so weird!'<em> Why did Lily put them right in front of her anyway? Teasing her again, perhaps?

She growled and angrily gabbed one, her cheeks went red. She looked curiously at the cover with trembling hands; it was two half naked girls who was kissing. It was again a magazine about lesbian sex. She opened the first page, blushing. _'Stupid Lily… It's her fault…' _She widened her eyes. Why did she was feeling so anxious about seeing _this_? It made her so nervous that she didn't really understand. She felt she could even die of embarrassment. Her cheeks were hot, while her breath was more difficult to support. Her heart was jumping hard in her chest. All weird feelings were tormenting her, like if a tornado was invading her throat, going down her stomach. Of course, the girls in the magazine were beautiful, but they really were suggestive. They always had big breasts; short skirt and a shirt with the tree first buttons detached; too much skin was exposed. They were making love – or rather making 'sex' since it wasn't the same thing – in a bathroom. There was lot of lickings...

Luka was feeling ashamed. She was about to turn another page when the door suddenly opened in an abrupt way. The pinkette did an embarrassment hiccup as she hid the magazine behind her back. Her cheeks were a deep, heavy red. She met teal orbs that were watching her curiously.

"Hey, Luka~! Lily-senpai is not here?" She asked to her seeming a bit disappointed. Luka didn't answer; she was afraid that her trembling voice cheats on her. She stammered something incomprehensible, before looking away. She was trying as much as possible to hide the dirty thing behind her back.

Hatsune raised an eyebrow. "Hey… What's wrong?" She inquired, worried. She sat next to her, looking at her feet. "Is it because of the discussion we had yesterday? Are you angry at me?" Luka was surprised. She could see that the tealette was gloomy about what happened. But once again, she didn't answer her.

Miku sighed sadly and hesitantly put a hand on one of her cheeks. The teal-haired girl was surprised; it was really hot. Luka suddenly pushed her away a bit too much violently, screaming incomprehensible sentences. Hatsune widened her eyes. Her heart was hurting her. Luka hated her that much? She didn't understand. She looked down and suddenly remarked a magazine between them. The pinkette was about to grab it, but she took it before her. She looked at the cover, shocked.

"Ah! T-That's… What? Luka…?" She said, looking seriously at her, unsure. Megurine looked away rapidly, her cheeks as red as tomatoes. Miku couldn't believe her eyes. She flipped the pages, upset. "I… I thought you were… straight." She stammered. Luka angrily stole her it.

"I am!" She shouted back, embarrassed. Miku didn't believe her. She even got annoyed at her. She looked seriously in her eyes. "Then why? Why a sex magazine? More importantly, why _about __**lesbian**_?" She accused her.

Luka opened her mouth, trying to say something intelligent. But she found nothing. She sighed heavily and murmured her answer in a low voice. Miku asked her to repeat it. "I'm just curious, okay! Why do you care anyway? I… I don't even know myself! I'm ashamed! I… I just..." Hatsune was listening carefully as Luka started to tear up. The tealette felt bad for her. She was about to reply, but the door opened on a blonde-haired girl.

Miku smiled to her. "Hi, Lily-senpai~!" She cheerfully greeted her. The woman sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning. She pointed the magazine that the petite girl had in her hands. Hatsune then laughed nervously. "Oh! It's Luk-… I mean, u-um… I wanted to see it. Yeah… I don't have this one…" She lied, trying to sound as much as innocent she could. In reality, she didn't read that kind of magazines; she just wanted to take the defense of Luka.

Lily smirked widely and took Miku by the shoulders, ruffling her hair amicably. "How a good girl are you!" She exclaimed. The tealette giggled. Luka was watching at them in a shocked way. She coughed, catching the attention. She took Miku's hand, dragging her to her room.

"Need to talk to you." She simply said, leaving Lily alone. The blonde muffled a profanity and sat down with a big sigh. It started to seriously pissing her off; Luka seemed to be attached to Hatsune. And she didn't like it. Far from it.

Miku cutely scratched her nose as she sat down on the bed next to her old love. She leaned her head curiously in one side, looking at her. "What is it?" She asked to her. Luka looked away, crossing her arms. "You didn't tell me… Why didn't you call me?" She pouted. Hatsune couldn't help herself but to chuckle. She didn't expect that. She sighed, looking down at the ground, fidgeting and playing with her long teal hair nervously. "I… I was scared." She truthfully admitted. Luka frowned and looked at her. "Scared about what?" She whispered to her, curious. "Um… About the fact that hearing your voice again, talking to you again will make me regret moving away…"

The cold hearted young woman widened her eyes. "But do you just know how I was feeling? I thought you didn't care about me! I thought you didn't care leaving me alone!" She shouted, meeting angrily her eyes. Miku smiled softly and approached her. She caressed her cheek with her fingertips. "I did care about you and I still do. I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered softly.

Luka stayed silent for a while and then started to sob loudly. She hugged her old friend, crying on her shoulder. "You idiot! Making me cry like that…! You just don't know how much I was so damn lonely…" She said, making Miku laugh. It made her remember that the pinkette always had been a crybaby. She gently tapped her back, smiling softly. "Hey… I'm here now." She gently whispered.

The pinkette sighed, pulling away from the hug. She rapidly wiped her tears away, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're right, Miku. _I _have changed, _you _didn't change a bit. You're still the childish, cheerful and too kind girl." She said with an accused tone of voice. "The only thing that has changed is the fact you're not a boy. I always thought you were, Miku. When Lily was talking about you, she always used the 'he' and even yourself you were playing the game. I didn't know…" She murmured, looking at the ground.

Miku nodded a bit sadly. "I'm sorry. But Luka, what does it change? I don't understand. For you, I can cut my hair and I can wear clothes for boy. I don't care… And anyway, I don't really have breasts, so it won't be a problem." She blurted out. The pinkette widened her eyes and looked seriously at the tealette. "You're not serious?" She asked to her, frowning.

Miku shyly passed a hand in her own hair, ruffling them a bit. "Yeah, I am. Just look at my chest; I'm flat chested and it's no-…"

"Miku! I wasn't talking about that, idiot!" Luka shouted, cutting her off, not wanting to know the rest. "I was talking about the fact you would be a boy for me…" She said calmly. The tealette blushed because of the misunderstanding, but she nodded. "Of course… If that's what you want, Luka." Miku whispered, uncertain.

The pinkette stayed silent and immediately shook her head. "No way! That would be a waste; you're too cute!" Luka cried without thinking. The tealette blushed heavily while her old love seemed to regret what she just said. She put a hand on her own mouth also with red cheeks. "Uh… Wow. Thank you…" Miku quietly whispered, placing a trembling hand on her own heart. It was beating so fast, while nice feelings were invading her stomach, like if butterflies were dancing in it. She approached Luka's face. "Do you really mean it…?" She asked, ambiguous. The pinkette met her eyes and been taken aback; they really were close. She immediately looked away, uncomfortable. "I… um… Can you step back a bit, please?" She inquired.

Miku sighed but didn't move. "Why? Does I being this close to you is bothering you…?" She said, feeling Luka's breath on her face, making her shudder. The pinkette was speechless; but her feelings were saying something. Her breath was heavy, her cheeks were hot, she was trembling like hell and besides all that her heart was flying at full speed. "Luka… You said you were curious… Don't you want to experience it? Experience the feeling of kissing a girl…?" She asked seriously, looking in her deep icy eyes.

Luka difficulty gulped her saliva. "Pl-Please just move away…" She quietly murmured, hiccupping from anxiety. Miku lowered her head, but once again, refused. "Why are so nervous?" She asked, angry. The pinkette practically fell out of the bed, but clutched her sheet. "I… I don't know. I… I'm… I just…" She was stammering; she didn't know what was going on. Miku's facial features softened. She approached her mouth to hers, but averted her target to gently kiss her cheek, pulling away.

She smiled. "Don't worry; I won't kiss you if you don't want to…" She simply murmured. There was then a long silence where she couldn't describe Luka's expression. Uncomfortable, she coughed, getting up from the bed, replacing her shirt. "Well… I have to go. Miki is… um… waiting for me, you know?" She said nervously, starting to go away.

"Miku, wait!" The pinkette suddenly rejoined her, grabbing awkwardly her wrist. The tealette, surprised, turned around and looked at her wrist, smiling a bit. Luka immediately removed her hand. She was about to say something, but closed her mouth. "I just wanted to thank you about the magazine… You saved me. Lily would have teased me with that for a while." She said, finally with a smile on her face.

The tealette cheerfully nodded her head. "You're very welcome, Luka~!" She exclaimed happily, chuckling a bit, before finally leaving. She excitedly rejoined Lily who was watching boringly the television, her feet on the table. "Luka is more sweet than I thought she could be~!" She squealed to her, leaving, letting a shocked Lily who blinked.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Okay, so Y is equal to 6, X is equal to 3 and A is equal to 2… What B will be?" A tall young man said, pointing the letter on the board, looking at her student who seemed to think a bit too hard. "Argh! I don't understand!" Rin screamed, ruffling desperately her hair.

"Look, it is simple. You have to multiply the A with the X and then if the Y is equal to the result, the B will be 0…" He explained to a practically death girl. Rin wasn't able to find the answer; all the letters and numbers were running in her head, before leaving far away from here. Gakupo sighed and approached her student, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something that is bothering you, Kagamine-san?" He asked, seeing that Rin wasn't completely here. The blonde nodded and looked at those deep purple eyes. Gakupo gently put a hand on her student's shoulder. "You can tell me. You can trust me…" He said, sitting down next to her.

Rin thought for a moment. "Well… it's just that my brother is kind of gay, you know? I'm worried about him. He likes a nice guy, but this boy actually has a girlfriend. He saw them kissing. He's heartbroken; he didn't eat this morning, he's so sad. I want him to be happy, but… I believe it's not possible. He's gay and it's not everyone who it is, you understand?" She asked to him as Gakupo sighed. He stayed silent.

"I do understand, but I'm probably not the best person to talk about it. I just want to tell you that your brother is lucky to have such a carrying sister. He needs some supports and you're here for him. That's the best thing you can do, Kagamine-san." He explained, removing his hand from her shoulder, smiling nicely. Rin felt her cheeks became red as her heart started to beat faster. She nodded. This teacher was way too lovely. Gakupo looked at the clock and sighed. "It's soon time to go class, so… it's finished for today." The blonde blinked, before slapping her hands on the table. "Eh? For today?" She shouted. The tall man chuckled. "Yeah… I want to see you tomorrow too. You're not ready for the exam. I have planned to pass some time with my fiancée, but I'll leave it behind to help you…"

Rin widened her eyes. "Your fiancée?" She repeated, unsure. Gakupo laughed, but nodded. "Why are you so surprised? I'm not nice enough to have a girlfriend?" He asked to her with a slightly amused smile. The blonde shook her head. "No… Not at all… Anyway, have a nice afternoon." She said, waving at him. She opened the door, before leaving.

"He has a fiancée…" She blurted out, out of nowhere. Some students looked at her, frowning.

Rin ignored them.

He had a fiancée…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

Neru sighed as she watched her friend; Haku was seated on the sofa, watching some cartoon for all day long. Her expression was always blank. She smiled softly, before preparing her a hot chocolate with a lot of marshmallows as she prepared herself a café. She gave it to her with tenderness; she had to be calm with her or else she will start to cry or panic. Haku did a slight smile and thanked her. The blonde-haired girl sat down next to her, sipping her café as she grimaced; it was hot. She played with Haku's grey hair.

"How are you, Haku?" She asked to her in a calm voice. The grey-haired girl looked at her hot chocolate, sniffing it. "I want beers!" She suddenly screamed, dropping her cup angrily on the table. Neru grabbed her friend by the shoulders, forcing her to look in her eyes. "No. You have been able to not drink for two days already! Please, just continue… You're doing great, Haku…" She whispered in her ear. Haku shook her head and got up to take herself a beer.

"Haku…" She worriedly said, but she didn't listen to her; she drank it like a person who hadn't drunk something for a year. Neru lowered her head while aku sat down and leaned into her friend with her beer in her hand. "I can't. I need this beer as much as I need you…" She whispered. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I take it as a compliment…"

Haku chuckled a bit and nuzzled into her arms. "It is…" She replied. "But if I really have to choose between beers and you… It'll be you for sure." Neru smiled softly and stroked her hair lovingly. "I love you, Neru…~"

The blonde widened her eyes. "Don't say it if you don't know what 'love' really means." She said, looking in her deep ruby eyes. Haku shook her head like a little kid. "I know what it is!" She shouted, meeting her gaze. Neru caressed her left cheek with her fingertips, sighing. "Our relationship is already not normal, don't you ever think about it?" She asked to her, frowning. Haku thought for a moment and seemed sad.

"What do you mean?" She asked to her, worried. Neru sighed. "We kiss each other, we just… I don't know…" Haku sat down and looked at her seriously. She took a sip of her beer. "Why? Is it a problem? People are doing that to show their admiration for the other. Besides, I like to kiss you." Neru couldn't help herself but to laugh a bit, still running her fingers in her hair. "You're right, Haku, but… that's not completely it…" She whispered to her. She was about to say something else but been cut off by her friend who met eagerly her lips. The blonde did a muffled sound, surprised, but returned the kiss, feeling her heart beating fast. She gently ran her fingers on her hips, making Haku shivers.

"Haku… I really hope you know what love means, because I… I _really _do love you…" Neru muttered, before moaning into the deep kiss. The grey-haired girl pulled away and looked in her eyes with a small smile. "I'm so happy, Neru…" She murmured, kissing her again, but the blonde immediately broke it.

"I just want you to know that I will always be here for you… I want to make you the happiest woman in the whole world." She said in a soft voice. Haku started to have tears in her eyes as Neru thought she said something wrong, but she stopped to think that when her friend kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss.

Haku never had been this happy before…

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please~?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Probably the shortest chapter I have ever made. I focused this chapter on Miku and Luka, since it's mainly a MikuxLuka story. Oh and, it's now **rated M** if you didn't see it…

**Meislovely: **Hehe, thank you~! A NeruxHaku fan, mm? Unfortunately, there are no moments of this couple in that chapter. But glad you think it was cute. ^_^

**Madrox23: **I have to say, I appreciate that kind of reviews. I'm glad for the POV thing. I'm always a bit worried at the fact that I confuse my readers, not only for the POV, but in general. I have the impression of confusing myself sometime, so just wondering if it was doing the same with my readers. Regarding to Luka… You know what? I agree with you. I was saying the same thing, and I'm glad someone actually told me. I'll try to adjust this. Anyways, thank you so much~!

**My imaginary friend: **I didn't know I had an imaginary friend… until now. Hehe. You're curious about Gakupo's fiancée? Well, I'll leave it in suspense~! Thanks for leaving a review. ^^

**IdrewAcow: **I'm so glad you're always here to support me! I really appreciate it! I know for the embarrassing moment with Luka… But still, it was funny to write, actually! Hehe. Thanks like always~!

**Zatsune: **Glad you liked the part with the magazines. For me, Lily will always be the worst pervert! Hehe~! But I like her that way. Yup, Mizki is coming soon! Probably in the next chapter, if so, I'll tell you. Thank you very much for this review that I liked~! ^^

**Code03x1: **Aww, thank you~! Luka is defrosting, uh? Omg, I like the way you said it. #MyEnglishWordsFanMoment# That's sad thought that in Canada, where I live, people doesn't really like English. ): Anyways, that's not the subject! Fluffy love, you said? You'll see in this chapter. Tehee… xD And regarding for the separate stories, I'll answer you; yes, they'll probably join in future chapters. Thanks for this wonderful comment~!

**Paru: **I laughed at your comment, you crazy girl. I really liked it. Yeah, Luka is a pervert, but she doesn't want to admit it. èoé I never have fantasied on one of my teachers, in all honesty. My math teacher is a DOUGHBAG! LOL. And really, just saying, you're really NOT subtle with the fiancée thing. You'll see who it'll be… Not in this chapter. (-; And you forget something: Lily has FOUR girls in her arms; I'm also in it! D: *KILLED* THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENT~!

**Reivi Kiizhu: **It's been awhile, indeed. Glad to see you again, thought. I really, really appreciate the fact you said my English had improved since the last time I send you something. I don't have much to say, but I want to tell you a BIG thank you~! (-:

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<strong>

Miku woke up in a jump, clutching hardly her sheet. She was panting heavily as she put a trembling hand on her heart that was beating fast. She hugged tightly her legs. She shivered, remembering her dream with perfection. It had seemed so real, but it wasn't right. It really wasn't… right… She took a deep breath and ran to the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water, trying to calm herself down but it was unfortunately unsuccessful.

Her breath was heavy; she even had difficulty to support it. It was the first time something like that happened to her. She was feeling so weak, but yet so _warm _at the same time. She closed the bathroom's door, not wanting that Miki enters it. She wanted to be alone. She needed time to think about what just happened.

She leaned her back on the wall and sat down on the ground, sighing loudly. '_Luka's kisses, Luka's touches, it seemed so real…' _But it wasn't right; Luka wouldn't ever do something like that to her. It was perverted, it was dirty… Miku always dreamed about fluffy, romantic love, but not _this_. Just by thinking about it, it made her shiver and she felt a kind of wetness down her stomach. She groaned. She could remember the oh-so-real-but-so-false hot kisses Luka did along her naked body, along her naked stomach, along her neck… She could still feel her curvy body against her own. It was just unbelievable how dreams could feel so real when you never experienced something like that. She even felt a bit deprived about the fact that she woke up at the crucial moment. At the moment where Luka was about to… "Miku-chan…? Everything is alright?" Miki's voice suddenly interrupted her daydream.

Miku cleared her dry throat. "Y-Yes…" She simply answered as she heard the red haired girl sighing. She waited for a while and when she was sure that Miki disappeared from behind the door, she curled up. She wanted to see Luka so badly that her heart was beating hard in her chest just by the thought of seeing her again. "Luka…" She deeply exhaled as her fingers were now traveling along her sweat body. She awkwardly, embarrassedly entered her hand in her already wet panties. She was ashamed, but it was now a _need_.

She _needed _to do _this right now_.

She closed her eyes, easily imagining Luka by her sides. She entered a finger - or in her head Luka's finger inside her. She gasped out at the new sensations. She was discovering herself at the same time; she was discovering new feelings; never did she dare to do that before… She wasn't thinking anymore, just imagining as she moved her hips at the same rapid pace she was thrusting. Her other arm was hugging herself, crimping her shirt. She was biting her lips, restraining herself the best she could for not let out some loud moans.

She felt her breath becoming heavily with each thrusts while she felt like if her heart stopped to beat. She couldn't even restrain herself from moaning anymore. Luka was here, she was by her sides, making love to her. She was so close now, so close to her limits until she heard some knocks on the door. She froze and stopped.

"Miku-chan…? I'm entering…" Miku widened her eyes. She got up from the ground and grabbed the doorknob, clutching on it while her other hand was still in her panties.

"M-Miki, p-please…! _Not _now…!" She shouted, frustrated. She leaned her head on the door and resumed what she was doing. She didn't care if her friend was hearing her; she was lusting and she _had _to do it so badly. She was more awkward now that she knew Miki was near. She pressed her body against the door to not fall; her legs were trembling from pleasure; she had difficulty to stand on her feet. "L-Luka…" She moaned out, clutching her teeth.

Miku suddenly felt a convulsion traversing her body as she calmed herself down. She inhaled deeply and finally removed her fingers from her panties. She washed them and looked herself in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself; her hair was a mess, her face was red from effort. The door opened slowly, showing long red hair.

"Miku-chan…? I was...uh…" The tealette widened her eyes, her cheeks as red as tomatoes. Miki leaned her head on one side and suddenly laughed. "So… Miku-chan is a pervert~!" She chanted to an embarrassed Miku.

"Miki! Don't say it like that…" She said, feeling guilty. Her friend suddenly saw tears forming in her eyes. Miki approached her and friendly hugged her, sighing.

"Hey, I'm sorry… If you buy me some cherries, I'll forget this whole thing." Miki whispered. Miku pulled away from the hug, blinking. She really was unbelievable, but she was glad to have such a good, _weird_ friend.

"F-Fine…" The tealette answered. Miki squealed happily.

She _really_ was unbelievable…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Lily… Can I ask you something?" Luka asked, sitting on the sofa next to the perverted young woman who was boringly texting on her cell.

Lily looked up, frowning. "Yup. What do you want to know?" She said, closing her phone. Luka fidgeted nervously, before hugging her legs. The blonde's facial features softened, knowing how the discussion will turn out. "Hey, Lulu, you can tell me…" She gently added. It wasn't her usual to listen to others' problems, but it was Luka…

Megurine took a deep breath. "H-How d-does it feels like to like girls…?" She finally whispered in a low, trembling voice. Lily sighed heavily, before putting her phone on the table, looking earnestly at her. Luka was utterly serious; her nervousness was showing it.

"Luka… You just can't ask something like that. For me, it's like if you're dating a boy. There's no difference…" She explained, frowning. "But by God, I swear I prefer the way girls are making sex. There's lot of fingers caresses while men are… I don't know… They are going pretty fast, but it depends of the boy, I guess…"

Luka slapped her behind her head while her cheeks went red. "You idiot! I didn't ask for sex's advices." She angrily growled. The blonde couldn't help herself but to laugh slightly. The pinkette crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. "Never mind Lily... You always turn this to sex. I'm wondering why I asked you that…" She started to go away but her friend grabbed her wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? You asked that because of Miku, did you?" She asked, forcing her to look in her eyes. Even so, Luka succeeded to avoid her serious gaze. Lily looked down, a pained expression on her face. "I know it's because of her. Luka, if you're curious… you can try… on me…" She said, caressing one of her cheeks with her fingertips.

The pinkette widened her eyes and stepped back a bit. "Wha-…? L-Lily…?" She murmured, insure. She could tell the blonde was serious. She was about to say something, but the door opened on a teal-haired girl, interrupting them.

"Hi~!" Miku exclaimed with her usual childish voice, looking at the two girls. They were pretty… close, actually. The tealette nearly stepped back. "O-Oh… s-sorry… I… I didn't want to interrupt something…" She awkwardly excused herself. Lily sighed heavily and stopped to caress Luka's cheek. She looked at the petite girl, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"You didn't interrupt anything…" She replied back, while the pinkette nervously ruffled her hair, avoiding Miku's suspicious gaze. "Actually, Luka wanted to see you, right?" She said in a aloofly voice, looking at her pink friend who widened her eyes.

"What…? I didn't say I…"

"You didn't say it indeed… I just know." She murmured in a low voice. _'Goddammit, Lily! No time for tears! You're strong…' _She thought for herself.

Hatsune was speechless. She could feel some kind of… tension in the air. She thought she just missed something important. She approached them. She was about to speak, but something caught her attention; a tear rolled down on one of Lily's cheeks. "Lily-senpai…" She muttered, surprised. Even when they were younger, she never saw Lily crying. Luka was shocked.

"Lily…" Luka worriedly whispered. She was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but her friend rejected it in an abrupt gesture.

The perverted blonde shook her head, walking to the door. "I need to take a walk…" She said to the two speechless girls, slamming the door behind her. The pinkette immediately felt guilty. She sat down, followed by the tealette.

"Lily… I never saw her like that…" Luka murmured to herself, looking at the ground. She wasn't an idiot; it was obvious; her friend was _jealous_ of Miku.

Hatsune sighed. "You should go talk to her…" She finally recommended while the pinkette nearly forgot her presence.

"I won't. She needs time to think alone…" She replied back. There was then a long silence, only the sound of the television. She remarked something; Miku was as much as mysterious as Lily. Her nervousness didn't pass unnoticed; the tealette was playing with her own fingers, avoiding looking at her.

"I'm sorry…" Hatsune said, looking down.

Luka frowned. Why was she apologizing? "Sorry for what?" She asked, uncertain. Miku opened her mouth, trying to find something to say, but closed it.

"Never mind… It's better if I don't tell you, actually…" She answered, before looking in those deep icy eyes. "I just want you to know that I matured. My feelings aren't the same than when I was younger. You know… when we're young, we always dream of this prince charming, of the first kiss… But now, I realize that life isn't like that." She explained to a Luka who didn't understand what she meant by that.

"What are you talking about?"

Hatsune then laughed nervously, clearing her throat. "W-Well, since you're older than me… I'm wondering if you also have some… u-um… sex dreams…?" She asked, out of nowhere. Luka's cheeks became a deep, heavy red. She then slapped Miku's head.

"Wha-…? What is this question, you pervert!" She screamed. The tealette immediately raised her hands, showing she was innocent or trying to show, actually…

"No, no! That's not what you think… Ah… maybe, but I can explain!" She shouted back, protecting her head with her arms. Actually, she just couldn't explain _that_ in front of her, so she remained silent for a while. "Luka… I just… I love you." She finally whispered.

Luka looked away, closing her eyes. "I told you; I'm straight…" She muttered.

"I know… But you're always here, in my head…" She was about to say something else but received a message text in her phone. She looked at it, sighing.

'_Don't forget my cherries! Or else, I'll tell to Megurine what you did!_

_Sincerely, Miki.'_

Miku widened her eyes and suddenly got up from where she was seated. "Um… I have to go! See you later, maybe~!" She exclaimed, leaving a speechless Luka.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kaito sighed heavily as Meiko was playing with his hair. "I just can't believe it!" The blue-haired boy said, raising his hands as a sign of exasperation. "Why she doesn't stop insulting me?" He asked to his girlfriend who chuckled a bit.

"Well, maybe because you're an idiot?" She joked. Kaito rolled his eyes, amused, before returning in his serious state.

"I mean, I did nothing to Rin, right? She's sending me texts all day, saying I'm a dump… And what the hell? I'm a homophobia, now?" He said, exasperate.

Meiko sighed. "A homophobia…?" She repeated, uncertain. Kaito nodded and passed a hand in his blue hair.

"Yeah, she said I was, for no particular reasons. I don't know what's going on in her head, but she's going mad. It would surprise me if she knows about my bisexuality…" He replied a bit worried that her girlfriend said it to his friends. The dark-haired girl stopped to play in his hair.

"Don't worry, Bakaito. I didn't say anything." She whispered, leaning her head for a small kiss on his lips.

Kaito smiled. "Besides, I don't have to worry about my gay part. I have you, Meiko, and I'm completely happy…" He said, deepening the soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Small moment between Meiko and Kaito... <strong>

**Review~?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello, guys! Sorry for the slight late. I'm kind of busy… Plus, I had to go to the hospital by urgency… After numerous tests, the medics still don't know what I have… I'm a bit worried about myself, actually. –w-

Anyways! Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys will like it! ^w^

**Zatsu, my friiiiend: **Thank you! Yeah, Miku is a dirty girl (not like Lily is! XD) Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm looking forward to read your POV. (-:

**ovexwatermelonx**** : **Hehe. Miku a perv'? Well, we could say that, but Lily is worse. 8D About Kaito and Meiko, I can't tell you if I will, since I don't want to reveal a part of the story. I like both Kaito x Meiko and Kaito x Len, thought. Thanks for leaving a comment. I appreciate it. ^^

**Code03x1: **I like the off topic. I found it quite funny. You even made me laugh. (-: Well, where I live, they don't really like English because if a complicate language… And it is, but I still have been able to learn it by myself… And I know very well it wasn't fluffy but don't worry because this chapter isn't suggestive like the previous one. xD How was Valentine's Day? Mm… Nothing really happened, I guess. I just received some flowers coming from some of my friends. And stealing candies from sibling? Really? I never did that, but sounds fun. XD Anyways, thank you for this comment I liked!

**Lukadaisuki: **You know what? I agree with you. I also prefer the fact that Miku is the pervert one. (Maybe the dominate one also… XD) Yup, Luka is melting. Thanks for the comment! (-:

**Madrox: **Don't worry; I didn't take your comment as a negative one. (Seriously, it's pretty rare that I do). There are so many words in your comment that I don't even know where to begin. And just saying, I really do appreciate constructive reviews like you do. I'm glad to learn it's your favorite chapter so far. You just can't stop from surprising me when you said the twist of evens is perfect (actually, I always think I'm wrong and I'm confusing myself when I'm reading myself… *v*) As for Luka's personality and reactions, I understand what you mean. I followed your suggestion and **tried** to do this chapter centering on her. I'm counting on you to tell me how it is (since it's kind of difficult to comment our own fics… XD) Anyways, I want to say a BIG thank you for this wonderful review! ^^

**IdrewAcow: **Hehe… I know it's different from the innocent Miku I was doing, but don't worry… By the way, just wondering, does it bother you that it's rated M? Just want to know. (-: But glad you appreciate the chapter. Thanks~! (-:

**Polarhamster10: **I'm really glad to learn you enjoyed my others English stories. It's always good to know. ^^ Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll also enjoy it~! And thank you~!

**Paru: **Eh? Why does everyone say my girlfriend is crazy? XD Aw~! C'mon~! She's not _that _crazy! … Okay, yeah, maybe a bit, but still… xD (Zaku, if you're reading this, I'm sorry. I still love you the way you are!) Unicorns dancing in your stomach…? And after this, you say my girlfriend is crazy? REALLY? XD Actually, Lily is dead… Just kidding. You'll see, but not in this chapter. Muhahaha. Piko, Gakupo's fiancé? LOL. I like this… But no way. XD Thank you for your comment~! (-:

**NeoVigilante: **You read everything in one day? Wow, thank you! :D Miku and Luka are also my drug, just saying~! And yeeeah, I know for Miku, but I really had to do this. XD

**TjSiren: **I'm awesome? Aw~! Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter. ^^

**T1mb3r: **I don't have much to say, but just know I still like your review. And I hope you'll also enjoy the chapter~! Thank you for leaving a comment. (-:

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<strong>

A long, heavy sigh escaped Luka's mouth, rolling on her bed, trying to take a good position for sleeping, but it was useless. Her thoughts were tormenting her, _she _was tormenting her. In addition to this, the morning sun was annoying her. She had thought about Miku practically all night. Hell, what was wrong with her? She was so damn confused, so damn weird. She didn't understand the tealette's behavior; she _tried _to understand, but it was unsuccessful. She looked so innocent, but yet, she didn't really seem to be it. Those cute smiles she was doing, this cheerfully behavior were certainly hiding something. She always seemed to be so happy that each time she saw her; she had the impression of immediately feeling better. She was feeling just so strangely warm.

Yet, Luka was straight. She didn't understand how Miku or Lily was doing to not feel ashamed and embarrassed about the fact they liked girls. How could they tell it to the entire world? How could they assume themselves like if nothing was wrong? The pinkette had already read many articles about homosexuality. It was often saying that a person is born with it. Was it really true? She could easily remember that when she was younger, Lily always acted in a boyish manner, looking curiously under some girls' skirts – without talking about the fact she thought Miku was a boy. Few articles were also saying that it was depending about how you were living, that it was depending about your past.

Luka stretched her arms tiredly. She was worried about the blonde; she didn't come back home. She hoped she was alright. She just understood Lily liked her; it was obvious after what happened. She'll have to talk with her about it.

She finally got up, wearing some random clothes, but still looking at them to see if it was fitting. She ruffled her hair to place them, heading to the kitchen. She could smell eggs, bacons… She widened her eyes, surprised._ 'Don't tell me Lily is doing the breakfast again?' _She thought, sighing.

"Lily? What are you…?" She gasped, blinking. It wasn't her friend, it was Miku. She was wearing her school uniform with her apron, humming happily as she was cooking. "W-What are you doing?" She asked, trying to sound stern, but immediately softened when she faced her with her usual big smile.

"Oh! Good morning, Luka-chan~!" She cheerfully exclaimed, before salting the omelets a bit. "Hope you don't mind if I'm doing the breakfast…" Luka was about to say yes – after all, she entered her house – did Lily actually give her a key? She just couldn't say it. She simply sighed and shook her head. She sat down on a chair, looking at her as she was still chanting.

Miku took the newspaper and excitedly showed it to a surprised pinkette, grinning. "Did you see it?" She asked, leaning her head on one side, deposing it in front of her, before returning to her cooking. Luka looked attentively at the cover and the title. It was written in big letters: 'Hatsune Miku, the future pop diva of VOCALOID?' She could see Miku on it, singing a song. She widened her eyes. "Actually, I always dreamed to be a singer, so I made an audition and the manager of VOCALOID was astonished by my voice and by my personality…" The tealette explained, chuckling happily. "I'm just so happy~!"

Luka was speechless. She really didn't expect that, but seeing Miku's happiness, she was _glad_ for her. "Congratulation…" She simply whispered doing a slight smile as the tealette thanked her. She put the omelets in two plates, giving one to the pinkette.

"Lily-senpai is not here? I made three omelets. I don't know what to do with the other…" She said, sighing.

Luka looked at her as she was removing the apron. "Well, I can eat it…" She whispered, shrugging. "It's better than to throw it, after all." She added, hesitantly taking a bite of the omelet she already had in her plate. She wasn't accustomed to eat someone else cooking – well only Lily, but it was another thing -. She was amazingly surprised by the taste of this simple food. She was about to take another bite, but feeling Miku's gaze on her, she looked up. The petite girl was attentively watching each of her movements, certainly waiting to have a compliment.

"How is it?" She asked, smiling. "I put all my love in it~!" She exclaimed as Luka decided to ignore this.

"…Eatable…" The pinkette simply replied, even if it was false. An omelet shouldn't taste this good. It was salty and sweet; just the way she liked them.

Miku pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, looking disappointed. She sat down on a chair in front of her. "Eatable…? Only that…? Aw~! You're so sweet, Luka-chan~!" She sarcastically said, also starting to eat. The pinkette shrugged. She was still about to say something, but been interrupted by a knock on the door. She immediately got up; it was certainly Lily, even if it wasn't her usual to knock before entering. She still opened it, widening her eyes when she saw a young boy with a box of chocolates. A blush was invading his face.

"P-Please, Luka-senpai! G-Go out with me!" He shyly exclaimed, tending the box with trembling hands.

Miku was curiously watching the scene, a surprised expression on her face. Luka had a disgusted look. "No…" She sternly answered, closing the door. She sighed, but widened her eyes when she received a slap on the face. She put a hand on her red cheek, looking at angry teal eyes. "What was that for?" She angrily asked.

The tealette looked down. "You're such an idiot… He's certainly heartbroken now!" She shouted.

"What did you want me to do, eh? You wanted me to accept his feelings while I don't even know who he is!" She replied back, looking sternly in Miku's eyes as she avoided looking at her.

"But you should have rejected him nicely! Do you just know how it is to be heartbroken?" The petite girl sadly murmured. Luka angrily clenched her fists; her knuckles even got white.

"I know how it is…" The pinkette mumbled. "I was waiting to have news from this person; I was waiting to know how she was going or what she was doing…!" She unhappily shouted, a tear rolling down her slapped cheek.

Miku suddenly widened her eyes. She was about to open her mouth to reply something, but closed it, speechless. She couldn't find something to say; it was true, after all. She lowered her head. "I… I have to go or I'll be late…" She murmured, passing near Luka, opening the door and disappeared behind it.

Luka angrily punched her firsts on the wall, her head leaning on it. She didn't understand anything and it was frustrating her.

"Miku…" She whispered as she seated on the ground, hugging her legs. She was all confused. Lot of questions was invading her mind; why Miku didn't call her? Why she didn't want to tell her? Why was she feeling this way? Why did she feel like someone burned her throat? Why did her heart hurt so much? Why was she crying?

The door opened. The pinkette widened her eyes. The first thing she did, it was to wipe her tears. She thought it would be Lily, but it wasn't her. It was Miku – again. The tealette was looking at her, seeming shocked. "Um… I-I just forgot my bag…" She murmured, heading to grab it, but suddenly stopped. "Is it my fault? Are you crying because of me?" She asked, avoiding looking at her.

Luka didn't answer, shrugging. "C'mon… You'll be late…" She simply replied in a rusty voice, trying to hide her emotions.

Miku then shook her head. "I don't care…" She whispered, approaching the pink haired girl, kneeling down next to her. She took her trembling hands in hers, looking in her deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry to hurt you…" She murmured, kissing tenderly her right hand.

Luka widened her eyes, looking away, abruptly removing her hands from hers. "D-Don't do that, you idiot!" She shouted in a disgusted way. But her heart beat and her slight blush were denying her annoyance. "Why, Miku? Why didn't you call me? Why weren't you answering to my calls?" She desperately asked.

The tealette looked down, taking a deep breath. "I'm really sorry… I-It's because of my parents. They saw us kissing before I leave. They took the paper where your phone number was written and ripped it in from of me… At first, I didn't understand why they did this, but I learned that my parents didn't like the fact I kissed you, the fact I kissed a girl." She explained, her eyes tearing up. "When you were calling, I was afraid to answer because of them. They had said some nasty things about me, but I was avoiding them – or at least trying to…" She took another deep breath, probably trying to calm herself down. "Then, when I reached my sixteen, I was finally free and I decided to live there with Miki, my best friend…"

Luka didn't know what to say. She was so speechless, so out of words. What was shocking her was that Miku started to sob silently. She suddenly felt so damn bad; she had been selfish. She very awkwardly hugged her. "I didn't know…" She quietly said as Miku buried her face on her shoulder. She could feel her twitching a bit. "What were they saying about you, Miku…?" She hesitantly asked, afraid to hurt her by simply asking this question.

The tealette shook her head. "I prefer not to tell you…" She hiccupped, before pulling away from the hug. She got up, smiling widely, even if tears were still forming in her eyes. "Anyways, I'm fine…"

The pinkette frowned and also got up from the ground, looking seriously in her eyes. "You're not. Don't lie with your emotions…" She replied, even if she was herself doing it.

Miku then wiped her tears, still with a smile on her face. "Luka, I'm really fine." She answered, holding her bag. "I have to go." She then headed to the door, but felt someone grabbing her arm, preventing her to grab the doorknob. "Luka…?" She murmured, a bit surprised.

The pinkette looked down, finally realizing what she was doing. She stopped holding her arm, shocked and confused by her own gesture. "I-I'm sorry… I'm being selfish…" She whispered to a-still-surprised-Miku. She passed a hand in her pink hair, ruffling them a bit. "Um… Look like I don't want you to leave, even if I really hate to admit it…"

The teal haired-girl widened her eyes, before unexpectedly laughing which was embarrassing Luka who didn't understand. She blushed when she suddenly hugged her, rubbing her cheek on Luka's one as a sign of affection. "So cute~!" She cheerfully exclaimed to a confused pinkette.

"Wha-…? S-Stop, Miku…" She said, trying to sound harsh. Even so, Miku continued, still laughing. Luka's heart was feeling warm by seeing her like this. She couldn't help herself but to smile slightly.

"I can stay~! I don't mind missing classes for you~!" She happily replied, but the pink haired-girl shook her head. The tealette then crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "Why?" She asked, disappointed.

"You go to school, it's important…" She simply replied, sighing, a bit amused.

Miku thought for a while, but then nodded. "Alright, alright… But after school, I'll come back with Miki!" She winked at her, rapidly kissing Luka's cheek, already closing the door behind her. The pinkette felt her cheeks got hot as she put a trembling hand on her kissed one.

"Really… This Miku…" She said to herself, smiling weakly.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Len sighed, looking at his sister. Just a few days ago, Rin wasn't able to get up from bed to go to school, but now she was practically running on the street. "Rin… Slow down a bit, please…" He said as she slipped out her tongue.

"It's you who don't walk fast…" She replied, chanting happily. She was just so excited to see her wonderful, beautiful teacher. He was helping her a lot with mathematic. She even got an A on a test because of him. She had the impression of floating in the air. She was about to say something else to her brother but been interrupted by someone who rushed on her. She growled. She was about to insult this person, but decided to shut up when she met teal eyes.

"Oh! You guys were participating at the VOCALOID's audition!" The girl exclaimed, smiling. Rin frowned, recognizing Miku, the most appreciate singer by the manager. The blonde-haired girl nodded as Len seemed shy, standing being his sister.

"I didn't know you're at the same school as us… I never saw you…" Rin replied, slightly surprised. "I usually recognize people in school…"

The tealette then chuckled slightly. "Well, I'm kind of new… We could be friends!" She exclaimed, looking at the twins, always with her big smile.

Rin grinned, holding Len by the shoulders. "Of course… And you know Kaito, so… I'm sure it's not a problem for Len, mm?" She said in a mysterious voice while Miku frowned, slightly confused. Her brother growled slightly, blushing, pushing her as she laughed.

The bell rang. The tealette hugged them like if they were already old friends. The twins both blinked, surprised by the behavior of this girl. She then waved at them, running to enter the school.

"… Weird…" The blonde haired girl commented, making laugh her brother who agreed with her. They then headed to their respective class. Rin was glad to start with math for some reasons… She happily greeted her teacher who greeted her back with a smile.

She then sat down, looking dreamily at him. She knew she was developing a kind of crush on him. It was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She knew anyway that she couldn't tell him – he had a fiancée and he was her teacher… It was completely forbidden…

She sighed. She really hoped that life couldn't be that complicate.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Haku! Where are you?" Neru shouted, looking around the street, worried. Her friend had waited her while she was buying some ramen at the grocery store, but she had disappeared. She cursed herself; she shouldn't have leaved her alone in her drunken state. She was calling her name, searching for long grey hair.

She then froze, hearing her scream. She widened her eyes, dropping the bags she was holding, running where it had sounded. When she found her, she was surprised to see her curling protectively on the ground - in a dark valley, sobbing. "Hey Haku… What's wrong?" She asked, worried as she heard some laughs behind her. It was a group of boys who was pointing the old star, saying some nasty things. She clenched her firsts.

"T-They're laughing at me… They had tried to touch me…" The young woman incomprehensibly whispered between her sobs. Neru angrily looked at them as they suddenly stopped laughing. She approached them.

She then grabbed a guy from the tie, looking sternly in his eyes. "Leave her alone, you moron! You better run away if you don't want me to kick your damn ass. Shit! She's normal!" She shouted, before twisting harshly his arm. The boy suddenly cried her to stop while the others started to run away.

"A-Alright… Sorry…" He murmured, rejoining his friends. She could heard them saying 'she's crazy'… She sighed and kneeled down next to her depressive friend, firmly hugging her.

"It's okay now, don't worry… I'm here…" She gently said, caressing her cheek with her fingertips. Haku looked at her, before sobbing on her chest. "I won't let anyone hurting you, Haku… I promise you this…" She softly whispered, kissing her wet cheek.

"I love you, Neru! I really do!" She replied, leaning closer to her, still trembling with fear. The blonde haired girl ruffled her hair, smiling slightly.

"I also love you… More than anything…"

* * *

><p>Comment~? :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Short chapter again… I'm sorry!

There's a comment that really discouraged me, just saying. If this person dared to click on my story again, well just know that you've been really harsh on me. I have a sensitive heart. I don't care if you think my story suck, but the things you said about me… Don't comment again, please.

ANYWAY! Since it's been a while, I'll answer to your reviews with small answer.

**IdrewAcow: **Ehe~! And thank you to say my English improved. It makes me happy. Like always, I appreciate your comments and I also appreciate the fact you're always here to encourage me! (-:

**T1mb3r: **Aww~! Thank you~! And for Miku's personality, that's how I see her. xD

**Madrox23: **Ah! Thanks! I'm glad I've been able to unconfused Luka's thoughts, but I'm still unsure of myself. If you see that Luka's personality becomes confusing again, please be there to tell me! I also like protective lovers also, and I like Neru being protective to Haku. Glad you think I'm improving. I like comments like yours! You really have good things to say! (I'm really sorry if I'm not reviewing your stories! I like them, but I'm quite lazy and busy… And to have such a good writer reviewing my story, I feel happy! ^^)

**TjSiren: **Ehe~ When? Well, right now! ^^

**Lukadaisuki: **Yup, better when it's Miku the dominant one! I agree that! And sorry for the errors, I'll try my best to erase them. And thanks for your comment! (-:

**Polarhamster10: **No, thank **YOU! **^^

**Code03x1: **Ehe~! You have so much good things to say, but I can't find the words! I just wanted to thank you… I'm out of words. And I'm okay, don't worry~! THANK YOU!

**Anonko: **No, thank you to YOU for reading my story~! Hehe~!

**Rocketman182: **Wow, really? My cold Luka is one of the best you've seen? I'm a bit surprised about this, but I'm glad you think so. And yeah for my English, I easily got confuse when it comes with some things. But I have nobody to teach me, so I try my best. And thanks for this comment~ ^^

**Chinensis' Fan: **Aww, thanks to you! Glad you reviewed! And yeah, I'm better now. (-;

**Zatsu-chan: **Yup, Miku's parents are against homosexuality. Well, isn't obvious? And yeah, Lily will be here in this chapter! I know how you like my (perverted) Lily! Ehe~! THANK YOU like always, RP partner!

**TheLastOne: **You just like MikuxLuka? Eh, I don't mind, since I also really like that couple. There'll be more in the chapter, just saying. Hope you'll enjoying it~!

**Satsuki Rin: ***Whistles* Such a wonderful comment! I think it's the bigger and one of the best comments I have ever read! It's a bit hard to answer you with all the things you said… Gah, can't find the words! (I read your comments more than one time, actually ^^') JUST THANK YOU, REALLY! Thank you for all! And for the direct comment I received, it's okay… Sure, it's discouraged me, but you actually succeed to help me! ^^

**NeoVigilante: **More love happening soon? Mm… You'll see about that in this chapter! And thanks. I appreciated your review! ^^

**Paru: **Your comment makes me LAUGH! And it's okay if you review a bit late, I don't mind. And OMG! You're doing a MikuxLuka doujin? AH! I want it! D: And whoa~ Don't worry, Lily didn't shot herself or something. XD And GUMI WILL FINALLY BE HERE! Anyways, thank you~! ^^

**DarkFantasy: **OMG! Wow, thank you! Such an appreciated comment! THANKS! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<strong>

Gakupo took a long sip of his hot café, sighing with content as the liquid fell slowly in his throat. It was his best way to calm himself down before the start of classes. A pair of arms then encircled his waist from behind by surprise. He nearly dropped his café. Long blond hair fell on his right shoulder. He smiled with amusement, turned around and noticed his tired fiancée. "Good morning, dear." He greeted her, kissing softly her cheek.

His lover nodded as an answer, doing a slight smile. The long purple-haired man sighed, knowing what was wrong with her. "You know, I'm sure Rin and Len won't mind…" He softly said, trying to comfort her, but it seemed unsuccessful; her long, heavy sigh was showing it pretty well.

"That's not the problem. I lied to them… I lied to my kids… I'm such a bad mother…" She growled under her breath. Gakupo couldn't deny it; it was right. Rin and Len still thought that their parents were still together and that they were both working at night, but it wasn't true. He was dating their mother for months.

He sighed and took her hand, softly squeezing it, always with a smile. "Rin is a good girl… I'm sure she'll understand. I don't really know about Len since he's not my student… But she's often talking to me about some problems he has…" He explained, giving a coffee to his lover. She looked at him, frowning.

"What problems Len have?" She asked, curious, not even knowing herself. Well, at the same time, she wasn't here with them often, so it was normal. She took a small sip of the hot liquid, smiling as her lover knew how she liked her café.

Gakupo was a bit hesitant, but decided to tell her anyway. "Rin said he's gay…" He normally said, shrugging. He wasn't the kind who had problem with homosexuality, but the twins' mother was obviously shocked by the new.

She pouted. "I knew he was! Why he didn't tell me? I would have understood!" She exclaimed, seeming hurt her son didn't tell her a word about it.

"You have to understand him. I can easily imagine that a coming out is something really hard…" He whispered, knowing his brother also had some problems with it. He looked at the hour, before softly pecking his lover's lips. "I have to go… Do you want me to talk to Rin about us?" He asked, unsure.

She immediately shook her head. "Please, don't." She quietly murmured, feeling guilty. She didn't want her daughter to hate her, knowing her –sometime- inappropriate behavior. "Have a good day at work…" She smiled.

"I will… And you too, sweetie…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka opened her eyes wide open when she felt something on top of her, but the morning sun was burning them. She rubbed them tiredly, before gasping heavily as she saw deep teal orbs watching her with shining eyes. "Wha-…? Go away, you pervert!" She screamed, hiding her half nude body with her covers, growling. "Will you scare me like that every damn morning?"

Miku giggled but didn't move away. "But you're just so cute when you're sleeping~!" She cheerfully exclaimed with her high-pitched voice. Luka blushed furiously. For the first time, she didn't push her away. It was probably because of what happened two days ago; about what Miku told her about her parents.

The pinkette sighed heavily, still showing she was _annoyed. _"Please, just don't do that anymore…" She whispered, sitting down on the bed, still covering herself with the covers. She only sleeps in her black underwear after all. She was about to get away from the bed but two arms pushed her back as she met angry teal eyes.

Luka gasped, surprised. "I'm tired now! Do you just know how I'm feeling?" Miku seriously asked, forcing her to look in her eyes. "I'm serious about my feelings, and you don't seem to know it!" She shouted really angry, tears in her eyes. "I'm doing dreams about you every damn night! You're always in my head! I… I even have sexual desires…" She whispered a bit calmer now. "It's serious! I'm really serious!"

The pinkette felt her heart jumping hard in her chest, her cheeks becoming hot. "You're having d-dirty thoughts… T-That's not right…" She mumbled, trying to get up, but it was in vain; Miku really wanted her to stay.

"Just because I'm having sexual desires for a girl, it's not right? I learned that there's no love without those thoughts! That's the proof I _really want _you!" She exclaimed, now tears rolling down her cheeks, falling down on Luka's surprised face.

The older of the two immediately slapped her –a hard slap that resonated in the now silent room. "Don't be selfish now!" Luka shouted to a shocked, crying Miku who was touching her now red cheek. "You don't even know what I'm feeling, Miku! Goddammit! I'm all confused… I'm so damn scared about what I'm discovering…" She sadly murmured, curling up, sobbing silently.

The petite girl could finally see her old friend; the one who was weak, the one who was shy, the one who was a crybaby. Luka was just hiding her real, feeble self. She immediately hugged her, kissing her sweet tears. "I'm sorry… I-I'm so sorry!" She apologized. She could feel Luka tensing in her arms. "I-I didn't want to hurt you. But what are you scared about, Luka? You can tell me, I won't judge you…" She softly said with pleading eyes.

Luka unexpectedly wrapped her arms around her, burying her face on her shoulder. "J-Just stay with me for now…" She whispered with a slight trembling voice. Miku was about to say something, but decided to close her mouth, enjoying the moment. She started ruffling her long, messy pink hair which seemed to calm her down; she could feel her breath regaining its normal rhythm on her shoulder. Having Luka so close to her, feeling her body against her own, feeling her warmth… It made her dizzy and happy. Her breath seemed to be a bit more difficult to support, her heart was beating really fast… "You know, Miku… I'm not ignoring your feelings like I'm doing with some boys…" She admitted tightening the embrace as the tealette felt her breath cutting off by the revelation. "I-I just… I…" Luka stammered, looking in her eyes. "I don't know… I'm feeling wobbly when you're close to me like right now. S-Sometime, I-I wish I-… M-Miku?" The tealette interrupted her with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Luka widened her eyes, her cheeks crimson. The petite girl chuckled, tears in her eyes. "So cute, Luka-chan~!" She emotively exclaimed, laughing, making the pinkette blush even more. She then looked at her with shining eyes. "You're no different than before…" She whispered, her facial features softening. "I love you, Luka Megurine."

As she said those words, Luka could see she really was serious. She looked away. "D-Don't say that, b-baka!" She embarrassedly shouted.

Miku ignored her. "Nee, can I kiss you?" She asked without any shy.

"H-Hey! Slow down a bit, you perverted girl!" Luka replied back, making the tealette pout.

"I'm perverted just because I want to kiss you?" Miku sighed, but she still smiled mischievously, leaning to kiss her neck without asking anything. Luka gasped loudly as she felt her lips. Her breath immediately became irregular, weird feeling was invading her stomach, like if she felt warmth. She was attacking her neck with hot, moist kisses as she couldn't tell her to stop. Her heart was jumping hardly, asking for more. "Your skin is so… soft…" Miku breathed, giving a long shiver down Luka's spin.

"S-Stop…! Y-You have to stop!" The pink haired girl pleaded her, even if her hand was clutching into her shirt like if she wanted more.

Miku's kisses then traveled her jaw hungrily, going near her lips. "Luka… You just don't know how much I dreamed to do this…" She said and then finally meeting her lips, giving her a small, rapid peck, but soon restarted her movements. Luka felt her entire body trembling badly, she felt like her heart stopped to beat. Miku's kisses were so sweet and innocent. By cons, her kisses become needier as she pressed her lips a bit more roughly. Luka's hand slowly traveled her back, holding her closer –her mind didn't want this, but her body wasn't obeying her-. She finally answered her with an awkward kiss. "More… M-More…" Miku quietly said, feeling her whole body going numb as she pushed her tongue inside her mouth, panting, her body pressing closer to her, wanting to feel her.

Luka widened her eyes. It was going too far as she could feel her childhood friend roaming her fingers on her body, shivering deeply, breathless. "N-No! Stop, Goddammit!" She finally shouted, pulling Miku out of her reverie.

The tealette blinked and put a hand on her mouth, shocked. "A-Ah…" She simply whispered, looking away.

Luka, tears in her eyes, curled up. How? How did she let it happen? Deep down, she still wanted to feel her delicate fingers on her body, her sweet kisses… "Leave me alone now." She sadly murmured. Miku opened her mouth to try to say something, but obeyed, starting to go away, replacing her cloths because the pinkette pushed them a bit.

She looked one last time at Luka. "You liked this…" She replied back seriously, closing the door behind her, leaving her alone.

Miku's last words stayed firmly into her head, crying.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Len really didn't expect this as he met deep blue eyes. He just ran into Kaito, just like a cliché in the romance movies! The baka –like everyone was calling him- frowned and patted the young boy head. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here, Len-kun…" Kaito grinned, frowning.

Len blushed heavily and looked down. "W-Well, Rin wanted me to buy oranges and since she's too lazy, I…"

"Ah, really, that Rin! She's using you like a dog." Kaito said a bit amused, chuckling. "And can you please tell her to stop sending me messages with insults?" He gently asked him, making the young boy frown. His sister was sending those kinds of messages to him? He didn't know and he was pretty curious.

"What kind of messages?" Len curiously asked, leaning his head on one side.

Kaito ruffled his blue hair, seeming hesitant as he looked away. "She said I'm a homophobia and things like that…" He admitted, looking at the smaller boy's reaction. He froze, shocked by the new.

"Eh? N-No!" Len shouted out of nowhere, seeming panicked. Did Rin told him about his feelings? He then started to walk away. "I-I'm sorry, I-I have to go!" He exclaimed, running away, not wanting to face him.

Kaito blinked, not understanding a thing. He sighed. What was wrong with him? Did he just say something wrong?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily tiredly opened her eyes, yawning. She looked at the frail nude body next to her for a while and then started to put cloths she was wearing since the day she pulled out of Luka's house. It really started to not smell good. She grimaced. "Lily…" A voice quietly purred.

The blonde haired girl looked at her. "Gumi, c'mon! Get your lazy butt up! Have the impression of waking up Luka every mornings now…" She growled. She stayed with Gumi since that famous day, passing her day making out with her. She hadn't feelings for her, but it was enough to make her forget her friend.

"Luka… Luka! That's all you can say!" Gumi shouted to her, obviously making Lily angry. "I'm here, Lily! And at least, I love you! What is telling you that Luka isn't straight?" She asked looking away, knowing this subject didn't please her.

Lily clutched her firsts. "Shut up now! I know Luka better than you and better than this damn Miku…" She replied, pissed off.

She was about to get out, but Gumi hugged her from behind, tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry! Please stay with me!" She pleaded her. Lily looked down. She didn't like the fact the green haired girl liked her; she was just using her anyway.

"Find someone else, Gumi. I told you I don't love you…" She seriously said, pulling her away from her.

"B-But I want you!" Gumi replied back.

"**But I don't want you!**" Lily sternly shouted. Those hurtful word pierced Gumi's heart like an arrow. That was how the blonde realized she was as cold as Luka. She looked down, hearing the other girl cry.

At least, now, Gumi understood her...

* * *

><p>Comment, please?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey, guys!  
>I'm really sorry for the wait. My charger of my laptop broke, so I couldn't take the risk of writing with my mother's computer. (With the things I write… No way.)<p>

Since I know you guys are mainly here to read some LukaxMiku stuffs, here's a chapter with just of them! Oh and I want to thanks my friend, **Zatsune Miku**, who wrote a Luka's POV in this chapter.

Thank you for all of your comments, but I'm too tired to answer them. Next chapter, I will! Or I'll try. My (mental and physical) health is really not getting better. I'm always tired. I don't enjoy doing what I like to do anymore… But I really want to continue writing this.

And seems like I always write short chapter... Sorry for this...

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<strong>

"Damn you, Luka…" Miku whispered in a shaking voice, curling up in her bed. _Why are you so stubborn?_ The tealette thought, a lust, heavy sigh escaping her mouth. She couldn't help herself but to _always _think about what happened between them not a long time ago. How to forget her soft, delightful lips against her own? How to forget her pressed feminine, curvy body against hers? How to forget her gentle, tender fingers that had run down her back, giving her shiver down her spin? How to forget the wonderful feelings that were invading her at the moment? The heat, the erratic heart beats… How to forget them…?

A growl escaped Miku's mouth, as she felt a sudden warm between her legs. "Please, not that again…" She uncomfortably murmured to herself. "Come on, Miku! Just control yourself." She groaned, trying to restrain her vigorous and active hormones. She just couldn't, as she tightening her legs against each other, like if it was a way to calm her down.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep, tremble breath. "Luka's right, I'm such a pervert…" She quietly whispered, running her fingers down her body, quivering at her own touches. Like always, she was imagining the pinkette's fingers, as she entered her hand in her already soaked panties. Just by thinking about what she was going to do, she felt her breathing becoming irregular -heavy to support.

She took a fetal position, taking another deep breath, and started to rub her clit. She gasped and clutched her other hand on her cover hardly. Her movements were fast, she didn't take time to breath properly; she really needed this orgasm. Her mouth was wide open, some drool falling down her chin. Her stomach was moving up and down rapidly, going with the same rhythm of her pants.

She entered a finger inside herself, a second one, even a third one. She clenched her jaws, trying to restrain her moans since Miki was probably sleeping at this hour. She couldn't help herself though than to let out slight groans that were muffled in her pillow. She moved her hips at the same fast thrusts she was doing. She knew she shouldn't do that, but Luka was so stubborn; she didn't even want to make a move on her, so she tried to satisfy herself the best she can.

"L-Luka!" It was what the tealette gasped out before climaxing. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down, but she soon started to sob. Luka probably didn't know how hard it was to support all of this. If only she would have been a boy… Things would surely have been easier; Luka wouldn't think it was wrong. She should have do like if she really was a boy again, but it was such a big lie. She couldn't.

She couldn't lie to Luka again…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Luka's POV (made by Zatsune Miku on this site)**

Why did I feel like this? I never really wanted to make her cry. I never wanted to feel like this. This was an unexpected turn of events. When Miku wanted to see me, I tried with all my heart to push her away. It was because -really deep down inside-, I was afraid

But I honestly never meant for Miku to be hurt... A lot had happened over the years and, I admit, I was still upset Miku had lied to me by pretending to be a boy. However, even if I knew she's a girl, I have the impression nothing really changed. She was still the same cheerful person.

_You liked it_. Miku's last words echoed as I lied on my bed, curling up. Did I like it? I was not sure, but the way Miku had kissed me and touched me it just felt weird. At the same time, I was scared about what was happening. I never had any feelings of love for a girl. The only boy I had feelings for was _her_.

Why was I scared? Of change? Of whom I was?

Miku had touched me and my body craved for it. A part of me really wanted to feel her hands on my body, to feel her kisses. Strangely, it seemed Miku had some hypnotic effects on me. I gave into her touches, as my heart raced; I wanted more but I wasn't ready.

I pushed her aside. I couldn't give into her games anymore. She acted all innocent, but I realized too late she was trying to do me in. And I fell for it…

But no more...

I can't be in love with her… I just can't...

Still crying, I got under my covers thinking over this event. Maybe when I get over this I'll find it in me to forgive her.

"Megurine Luka, you really are a mess..." I sighed to myself. "And you're just in denial..." I truly think I am falling for her. Falling for Miku.

But I am so damn afraid...

**(END OF POV)**

Luka finally got out of bed after a long while, stretching her arms. She looked herself in the mirror with a sad smile. She didn't even recognize herself with her messy hair, with her bloodshot eyes, with her deep pale skin. It was like if she was sick. She sighed and looked in her dressing, grabbing a camisole with simple _body-hugging_ jeans.

She walked in the silent kitchen. She terribly missed Lily. She didn't want to admit it but she missed the way she was always fooling around. "Stupid Lily. Where did you go?" She thought out loud, grabbing something fast to eat while looking blankly at the couch where Lily was always sitting while looking at the television or texting some girls. She wouldn't have ever suspected the blonde to have feelings for her. She knew she was admiring her body –it was always making her uncomfortable, knowing Lily was into women- but she really thought it was _just_ that and not _real_ feelings. _I'm really in a love complicate situation… _The pinkette thought, sighing.

The door suddenly opened in a brusque way, showing a breathless Miku, her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. "Luka!" She seriously exclaimed, as the pink haired girl stepped back a bit, surprised. She was now used of Miku entering her house like if it was her own. But what was that serious, determinant behavior?

The tealette approached, her face always showing seriousness. She then grabbed a pair of scissor, ready to cut one of her twin-tails. Luka's eyes widened. "Wait! What are you doing?" She asked, as Miku started to tears up, her hands trembling.

"For you, I can cut my hair. I can look like a boy. Just for you, I'll-…" She was about to finish her sentence, but the pinkette grabbed the scissors in a brusque way, looking angry. Miku gasped, astonished.

Miku gasped, astonished. "Are you stupid or what!" Luka shouted, looking deeply into her eyes. "Don't do such a thing, you idiot! It would be such a senseless thing to do. You're cute already…" She said without thinking, making the tealette blush, but it soon was Luka's turn to be embarrassed. She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to look annoyed. "A-And anyways, whatever you'll do, you'll still be a girl. Don't forget it." She said, as she walked away a bit, seeing how much they were close.

There was then a long silent until Miku started to burst out laughing. Luka blushed and looked at her with an angry look, embarrassed. "What's so funny?" She asked in a stern voice, as the younger girl didn't stop, saying incomprehensibly that her stomach hurts from laughing. "Baka!" She shouted, knowing she was making fun of her.

The new singer then precipitously grabbed her two hands, smiling widely. "You're just so cute~!" She cheerfully exclaimed, hugging her.

Luka's breath cut off at the sudden affection, her heart beating faster. She felt a lump in her throat. It was like she wanted to cry, but she just didn't know the reason. "You're really a baka…" She simply murmured in a rusty voice, still smiling softly –even if she didn't want to. She just couldn't help it.

The tealette intensively watched that rare smile on her childhood friend's face, her eyes shining slightly from happiness. "That smile… It's the prettiest I have ever seen…" She whispered emotively, relieved to see her smiling, but the pinkette soon stopped, making Miku pout. "Eh! No fun! That's not fair!" She exclaimed, wanting to see it even more.

Luka momentarily started to hide her face with her two hands, her shoulders starting to shake, like if she was crying. Miku suddenly was worried. She was about to ask what was wrong, but a muffled chuckle escaped the pinkette's mouth. "Eh? You're laughing…" The tealette thought out loud. She had earned a smile from her and now a laugh? It was making her so happy.

Luka couldn't even restrain herself anymore, as she laughed hard and loud, standing in front of a stunned Miku who rapidly started to giggle too. Both girls were laughing so much, earning some tears of joy. "Baka… Baka…" The pinkette didn't stop saying between quiet laughter.

After some minutes, they stopped, looking into each other eyes. Miku hesitantly started to caress Luka's cheek with her fingertips, making her shiver terribly. "Luka, you're so beautiful." She said, breathing on her face.

Luka's legs then started to shake as she sat down on the couch, trying to stop her erratic heartbeats, pulling away from her old friend. She felt all warm in the chest. It was even hurting her in a way. She didn't understand. She really didn't. "Luka, please. Tell me you liked it." Teal pleading orbs were watching her intensively.

The pinkette gasped heavily. Was she talking about what happened yesterday? She kept silent, as Miku leaned against her. Luka felt her throat becoming dry. They were so close right now. She could feel the warm of the new diva's chest against her own. She could feel her heart beating as much as her. "Miku… I…" She didn't know what to say –or she couldn't say anything, overwhelmed by the powerful emotions that were invading her body.

"I'm sorry. Just push me away if you want me to stop…" Miku softly whispered, kissing her cheek lovingly. Luka gulped. She felt all her body becoming hot. She stopped to breath for a long while.

"A-Ah. Miku, no…" She murmured, even if she wasn't pushing her away, clutching into her shirt like the last time. The tealette traveled her soft kisses to her neck, unable to stop, feeling her friend trembling, but she continued, now sucking.

Luka gasped heavily, trying to breathe normally but it was in vain. She felt dizzy, twitching constantly. "W-Wait! W-What are you doing?" She quietly asked, as Miku put a hand on one of her breasts.

The tealette playfully did a hard lick on her neck, giggling. "Don't worry. I won't do something perverted. It just… your heart is beating so fast…" She whispered softly, smiling, as Luka indeed noticed Miku's hand was feeling her heartbeats, but she was still uncomfortable by the place she was touching.

"Is that so?" Luka simply said without any emotions, making Miku growl.

"You're so stubborn, Luka! Please, tell me! If you-…" The tealette suddenly had been cut off by –what seemed- an angry, but heated kiss.

"Just shut up already!" Luka shouted, surprised by her own behavior. Miku was speechless, her mouth wide open, as she touched her own lips unbelievably. The pinkette looked away immediately, blushing deeply."Baka…" She said for at least the ten time of the day.

The new singer didn't say anything, but she leaned in for a sweet kiss, her fingers running down Luka's soft hair. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the passionate kiss they were sharing silently, their heart beating in the same rapid rhythm. They were kissing slowly, taking their time, but Luka felt Miku's kisses becoming needier as she poked her tongue on her lips, their thighs brushing against each other. Even if she really was hesitant about all this, she parted her lips slightly, as Miku's tongue started to explore her mouth. A moan escaped their throat at the same time. The tealette was really gentle, moving her tongue unhurriedly.

They both stopped to catch their fast breaths. Weirdly, Luka was feeling extremely calm. She slowly sat down. Her heart was still beating so fast. She could even hear it.

Miku was smiling, taking her friend's hand. The pinkette blushed slightly, gazing back at her. "You're right. I liked it." She finally whispered, before lowering her head. "But I can't. I'm sorry. I'm not even into women." She murmured, looking away.

Miku really was annoyed by what she just heard. "It's impossible! If you liked it, there's no ways you're not into girls!" She seriously shouted, before standing up. "I'm tired of you saying that. Why would you care anyways? If you feel something, you shouldn't be asking yourself if you're straight or not. It's ridiculous…" She said, clutching her fists. Luka could notice she was hurt. She regretted her words, but deep down, she really didn't feel ready.

"Anyways, I have to go work." She mumbled –and without waiting for an answer- she left the house.

Luka hugged her legs, closing her eyes. "Baka…" She simply murmured, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh. I think I've missed up this chapter. -Sigh-<strong>

**Review, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **English is hard. I'm having hard times, sometime. I just hope I'm not that bad!

Anyways guys, I've decided to change my way of writing a bit. I've decided to put more dialogs.

And I'm so sorry! It's currently 7:00 AM and I haven't slept yet. I'm sleepy... I won't answer to your reviews. T_T

But I wanted to say a big thanks you to all of you!

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Miku had worked hard on two bento. She really hoped Luka will like it. She spent much of her day on it, after all. Miki didn't even dare leaving a finger for helping her. She was lazily sitting on the couch, watching some love series in a boring way, hugging a pillow in her arms. The tealette really was worried about her. Miki hadn't friends besides her, and she didn't go outside often. She was even missing school every day, saying it's useless. If she stayed like that, Miku knew she wouldn't have a proper future.

She decided to sit next to her, quietly sighing, as she ran her fingers in her orange hair. "You know I'm worried about you, Miki." She seriously said, but her features didn't change a bit. She let out another sigh, having an idea. "Um… How about we go somewhere just the two of us tomorrow? Maybe the amusement park? Sounds fun, right?" She tried, hoping it will cheer her up.

Miki finally met her eyes, blinking slightly. "Just the two of us…" She repeated deep in thought, before her eyes widened, looking closely at her friend's face. "You mean… a date?" She asked, sitting on Miku's laps without any shy, a slight smile on her face.

The young diva sheepishly patted her head, unsure about how to react. "Well… I… if you want…" She finally murmured, poking her cheek, amused. "But don't get the wrong idea. Just because I… I might like women; it doesn't mean it's a date, alright? Besides, you're just getting curious." She explained, as Miki nodded, resting her head on her shoulder. Her friend was curious, probably just like Luka was.

They stayed like that for a long while until Miku pushed her off gently, smiling cheerfully. "I can't wait to see Luka's reaction when she'll see what I've made for her! I really hope she'll like it! Stubborn as she is, I'm sure she won't tell me what she thinks." She chuckled a bit, looking at herself in a small round mirror, placing her teal hair. "Ne, Miki? Do you think what I wear is too much fancy? After all, it's not like if it's a date and Luka doesn't know yet I made her dinner." She turned around to her friend who was watching her with the head leaning on one side.

Miku was wearing a blue pale dress with white laces. It really was suiting her. "You're cute." She commented, as a big smile appeared on the tealette's face. She never saw her so happy. When Miku was living with her parents, she hadn't been that cheerful and she knew why. "You really like Luka, don't you?" She softly asked, smiling.

The diva's cheeks reddened a bit, as she scratched her nose cutely. "Yeah…" She murmured in a daydream way, her eyes shining slightly with tenderness. "But she's so stubborn. At some times, it really pisses me off. I just know she's sweet, but she doesn't want to show it." She was a bit hurt. She took a deep breath, looking into her eyes. "We've kissed." She added in a serious tone.

Miki was taken aback, surprised. "Y-You… Did you force her? I thought you said Luka was straight!" She unbelievably exclaimed, looking curiously at her friend who lowered her head, some shame covering her face. The readhead facial features softened. "You really forced her." She stated, sighing.

Miku raised her hands in a defensive manner. "N-No… I… I… Ok, maybe a bit, but she was enjoying it. I'm sure she was. I could feel her erratic heartbeat, her body was becoming hot, she was shivering… S-She even kissed me back." She explained, as Miki nodded, waiting for Miku to continue. "…I-I love her so much that it hurts..." She added in a husky voice, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "It's not w-wrong, right? I-I want to be with her. I want to kiss her, I want her to kiss me, I want to touch her and I want her to touch me…. I want to feel her warmth against my body…. I want her to hug me tightly….. I-I want to make love with her. It's weird and dirty, isn't?" She quietly asked, trying to smile, but a single tear was rolling down her cheek. "She makes me feel hot and upset at the same time."

Miki didn't like to see her friend in this state, so she stood up and hugged her firmly. Miku immediately buried her face in her shoulder, her body pulsating from sobs, murmuring incomprehensibly some sentences. She sighed and patted her back, trying to calm her down, which was probably working; she could feel her breath becoming steady. She knew her friend was still thinking about what her parents did to her and she really wanted to cheer her up. "Hey, it's alright, Miku. Everything will be fine." She whispered softly into her ear, hearing her sniff. "I'm just wondering if Luka knows you're hurt." She murmured more to herself than to Miku, before pulling away from the embrace. "You're a bit late. Come on; put a smile on your face before you go."

The tealette wiped her tears away, before looking at the clock, seeming suddenly alerted. "Oh no! I hope Luka already didn't do something to eat!" She exclaimed, looking again at the mirror. "But Miki? Thank you…" She sincerely said, finally doing a real smile as she went outside, saying good-bye by a waving motion hand.

Miki smiled back, before sitting down on the couch again, hugging her pillow firmly into her arms. "…Why do you always leave me alone, Miku-chan…?" She muttered, looking blankly at the television.

**oOo**

"Stop leaving me alone, Neru~!" Haku complained, clutching into Neru's shirt desperately, a beer in her hand (obviously).

The golden-haired girl sighed, but a slight smile was still invading her face. "Really, Haku… how many times did I tell you I have to work?" She inquired, patting her head. "How do you think you get your beers anyway?" She murmured, even if she really disliked the fact she was drinking so much, but she hadn't no choice or else she knew her friend wouldn't really be there. When she hadn't some beers, her eyes were awfully blank.

Haku met her eyes, tears forming in her them. "But I love you, Neru! I'm so lonely when you're not here. Please, just for once, stay with me…" She pleaded her, as her friend stopped patting her head, shocked at what she just heard.

A blush was now covering her face, her heart beating faster. She looked away, doing like if she was pouting, but it wasn't really the case. "Don't say you love me so randomly…" She quietly whispered, even if she was touched by her words, her facial features softening. "And you know I can't stay with you. Remember what happened last time? My boss really got mad at me." She murmured, shivering slightly she she remembered the way he screamed at her.

Haku growled as she sat down on their bed, crossing her arms over her chest, not ready to abandon. "So you prefer to work than to stay with me?" She concluded childishly, turning back to her.

Neru felt a bit bad about it, even if she knew Haku was just being childish. She sat down next her and hesitantly hugged her. "Of course not, Haku… of course not… " She whispered softly in her ear, making her shiver. "Frankly, if I could, I would always stay with you, but if I'm working it's for you. I want your happiness. Nothing more." She seriously added, stroking her hair lovingly.

There was then a long silence until Haku broke out sobbing with happiness, wrapping her arms around her, burying her face in her chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" She emotively cried, smiling for the rare times.

The golden-haired girl felt a lump in her throat, finding herself crying also. She softly kissed her forehead, but it wasn't enough for her best friend who pinned her down on the bed, meeting her lips. "Haku…" She murmured, but she still ran her fingers down her spine, making her trembling slightly. "I love you too, Haku." She replied, kissing her back softly, but the grey-haired young woman's kisses were harsh –it also tasted beer a bit. She didn't mind at all. She was enjoying it. It was remarkable from her slight moans and from her wild heartbeat. She still pulled out from the kiss to breathe, panting. "And remember that I'll always stay by your sides…"

A smile full of tenderness appeared on Haku's face. "I, too, will always stay by your sides." She replied, just like a promise as she closed the minim distance between their lips again.

**oOo**

Miku was about to knock on the door, but someone opened it before she could do anything. She met Luka's eyes, before lowering her gaze at what she was wearing; a molding black dress that was showing too much skin. Her breath caught in her throat, unable to say something. Even if she told herself not to look, she couldn't help it. Her legs were long; her hips were slim and feminine… She could perfectly see the great cleavage of her chest. She felt her cheeks reddening and becoming hot as an immense shiver traversed her spine. Luka was just so stunning, so beautiful.

Luka obviously noticed the tealette's stare. She looked away, blushing slightly. If it would have been Lily, she would have tell her to stop, but for the first time, it wasn't really displeasing her. It was even making her heart beat faster. _How disgusting of me… _She thought, also giving a look at Miku. She was too wearing a dress, a cute blue dress that was fitting every parts of her small body. She cleared her dry troat. "…What are you doing here…?" She finally asked in a croaky voice and she cursed herself for it.

The young diva finally stopped looking at her. There was a long silence, until she finally understood her question. "Ah… um…" She also cleared her throat, trying her best to look straight in her eyes. "Why are you wearing this? A-Are you going somewhere?" She inquired in a low voice, troubled by the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

Luka hesitated to tell her for few seconds, but she finally nodded. "Lily… Lily wants to meet me at a fancy restaurant." She explained, unable to stand the tealette's eyes, her hands trembling slightly. "…I-I haven't seen her for a while a-and… she wanted to talk about… something…" She murmured, coughing to try to hide her discomfort. Why did she feel like that? What was wrong with her? She was enjoying the fact Miku was looking at her with such predator eyes.

The younger girl seemed disappointed, looking at the ground. "Oh…" She muttered, clutching hardly to the bag she was holding. It was the two bento she did; the ones she put all her love in them. She did a fake smile. "…Have a good dinner, then…" She whispered, a lump forming in her throat. She was so upset that she wanted to cry, but she couldn't be selfish.

The pinkette curiously and suddenly took the bag, alarming Miku. She wanted to tell her not to look, but it was too late; she opened one of the boxes, revealing a good-looking bento with hearts and girly colors. "Um…" Luka uncomfortably murmured, puzzlingly looking at her.

The tealette blushed heavily, embarrassed. "Please, just do like you didn't see anything. I'm sorry. I should have told you before doing this…" She said, forcing a trembling smile that wanted to disappear.

Luka looked at the food with a guilty face. Miku probably spent much of her times working on this. She felt bad for not going to eat it. It was obvious how much it was disappointing her childhood friend. "…I…Miku…I…I'm sorry…" She whispered, her heart hurting her. She felt so awkward that it was suffocating her.

Miku was still smiling, shaking her head. "Don't be. It's not like if it's your fault anyway." She seriously assumed. She really hoped Luka will cancel her _date _with Lily, but she knew she couldn't. It was probably important. "Well, I guess I'll leave now." She added, but the pinkette suddenly pinned her against a wall.

The tealette gasped at how close their face was, matching their unsteady breaths together, giving them shivers. She could feel her curvy body against her own, she could smell her intoxicating perfume, she could feel her heart beating as much as her, she could feel the warmth invading from her... Miku's body was on fire. "…Lu…ka…?" Before she knew it, Luka pressed their lips together, finally doing the first move. She couldn't believe it, but she closed her eyes, avoiding the –what seemed- hungry look of her. She was shivering. She couldn't breathe properly. It was just like a dream.

She finally heatedly kissed her back, waiting for this moment for so long. Luka was twitching; she didn't know if it was from stress or because she was enjoying it. She probably got the answer when she pulled herself closer to her, squeezing the younger girl against the wall, earning a slight moan from her. They stopped, only to catch their breath, before crashing their lips together in a more needy way. They were both panting loudly; they were both feeling extremely hot. It was suffocating them; it was like if the air around them was burning.

Miku ran her fingers down Luka's back and she was glad her dress wasn't completely covering it, caressing the soft and hot skin, making her shuddering and groaning. "…Miku…" She breathed in her ear, blowing in it. The tealette felt dizzy, her head was spinning and her vision was slightly burry. How she hoped the moment will never end.

She knew she was getting aroused and she hated herself for that. She hated the fact she couldn't control herself. Luka surely didn't want to do such things, even if she was presently exploring her body, mainly caressing her hips. "P-Please, Luka… It's better if we stop…" She moaned out, but the pinkette wasn't listening, now caressing her thighs. "I-I don't even understand you…" Why all of a sudden? She didn't understand. When she felt that her hand was going under her dress, she pushed her away a bit too much abruptly, her heart still beating so fast. She felt like she will have a heart-attack.

Luka finally realized what was wrong. Her eyes widened her shock, stepping back a bit. "Excuse me, I… I have to go now…" She quietly said, heading out of the house without any words, leaving a shaken Miku.

The tealette hugged herself, suddenly feeling extremely alone. That was what she wanted, so why did she push her away? She didn't understand. What was she afraid of…?

**oOo**

Luka spotted Lily near a window. She was scared that her friend could read what happened in her face, even if she knew it was impossible. She was nervous and she was still upset by her feelings toward Miku. She hadn't been able to control herself at all. She even practically ravaged her. She was confused, she wanted to cry, but restrained herself.

She greeted the blond in a ridiculous husky voice. Lily just nodded and mentioned her to sit in front of her. After that, there was a long silence. The icy eyes of her friend was watching her, just like Miku did, but it wasn't doing the same effects. It was making her uncomfortable. She was also surprised to discover Lily was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Everyone in the restaurant was extravagant beside her. "Um… Lily, where have you been?" She hesitantly asked. She had the impression she was angry.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "At Gumi's." She replied, shrugging, just like she didn't care.

The pinkette felt a bit disgusted about it. "You slept with her, right?" She didn't need to ask; she already knew the answer.

"Yes." She answered without any shy. "But it doesn't really count. I don't love her." She retorted, looking straight in her eyes. "She loves me, but I don't. She understands how I feel now." She rapidly said, but Luka understood what she meant, feeling slightly guilty.

"…It's not right, Lily… You're playing with her feelings. It's not the same. I do care about you –and never do I want to play with your feelings- but I seriously think it won't work between us. I'm sorry." She explained, lowering her head. She knew her best friend will be angry at her, but she was surprised to feel her hand on hers.

Lily was unbelievably looking at her. "You've changed, Luka." She seriously murmured, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe it. What happened between you and Miku? Tell me!" She exclaimed, as Luka felt uneasy about it. Seeing no answer from her mouth, she got up, slamming her hands on the table, everyone looking at them like if they were monsters. "I've always been here for you! She never was! She left you alone without calling you a single time!" She shouted, making her friend jump. "I love you! What does she have that I don't?"

Luka stood up and angrily slapped her right cheek. "Miku has a heart. She doesn't have sex with some random persons. You said you love me, but I utterly don't believe you. Otherwise, you won't be sleeping with that Gumi. You're disgusting me." She coldly said, leaving the restaurant, running, tears falling down her cheeks.

Everything was going down…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There'll be lot of Len, Rin, Kaito, Meiko and Gakupo in the next chapter! I didn't forget them!

Review, please?


End file.
